


Find Our Way Home

by LShades



Series: Find Our Way [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Blood and Injury, But nothing is explicit, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han is good at feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Minsung's relationship is precious I swear, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LShades/pseuds/LShades
Summary: "You're not sleeping here, are you?", the voice asked and startled Jisung. He jolted upwards and blinked rapidly to make sure he was fully awake.Jisung meets Minho in the library one night. After encountering the boy for a second time, Jisung learns that Minho is known as the coldest and most unapproachable guy on campus. But Jisung is keen to become his friend and find out the reason for his distant behavior.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Find Our Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681246
Comments: 158
Kudos: 580





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome to my first fanfic! Maybe the story is a little cliché but I myself like to read those sometimes so I hope you like it too! As English is not my first language there might be some mistakes but I did my best to make this enjoyable for you. Now have fun with the story I guess ♡

Jisung was dead. Well, not really, but he felt like it.

His head was resting on the hard surface of the library table where he was desperately trying to remember all the dates he had to know for his upcoming test in music history. Jisung truly hated that class even though he actually was interested in learning about all the music that had been created in the past. But what his professor wanted him to learn by heart was just plain stupid and it wouldn't help him at all in making his own music.

He sighed. How long would he be able to just sit there with his head lying on the table while pretending to be thinking about the year when jazz was invented or where the first rock bands had their origins? Because if Jisung was good at something besides writing lyrics and coming up with new melodies, it was procrastinating. And who could blame him when his stupid professor made this class more boring than it would have to be.

He sighed again. Maybe he could just stay he for a little while more, maybe...

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cough, followed by a melodic voice.

“You're not sleeping here, are you?”, the voice asked and startled Jisung. He jolted upwards and blinked rapidly to make sure he was fully awake.

He hasn't even noticed how tired he had been before. But now that his eyes were finally focusing on his environment, he could make out where the voice had come from.

It belonged to a boy with dark hair that was probably a year or two older than him and he was standing right in front of his table. He had his arms crossed in front of his body, his head slightly cocked to the side while studying Jisung with an unreadable expression. Jisung's eyes found the catlike ones of the stranger before he studied the rest of his pretty face and tried not to gape at him because damn — he was most definitely the most beautiful human being he had ever come across. That was at least what his sleep-deprived, overdramatic ass thought at the moment. But that was beside the point because he was sure that everyone else could see how gorgeous the guy was too.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and snapped Jisung out of his thoughts. “It's late and I have to close the library. So you have to go.”

“What? How late is it?”, Jisung yelped and jumped up from his seat but started to pack up all his stuff into his bag nonetheless.

“2 a.m. in a few minutes”, the boy answered dryly, seeming a bit impatient.

Jisung cursed under his breath. He hadn't noticed how long he had been sitting there, maybe even sleeping, he couldn't really tell.

When he looked around, he could see that it was completely dark outside and that he was indeed the last visitor in the library. His cheeks reddened a little when he looked back up at the pretty boy who was still waiting for him to leave.

The look he gave him was serious so Jisung didn't waste any more time to grab his bag, quickly mutter an apology and leave the library without looking back at the boy as he was trying hard not to trip and make a fool of himself. At least more than he already had.

~

It was a Friday night and Jisung was entering a club together with his best friend.

Going out in public into those overcrowded places where everyone was grinding on each other or gulping down some drinks just to forget everything around them was never something of Jisung's interest. It was quite the opposite because despite his cheerful behavior he often found himself anxious in those situations. But now he was here because his friend, Changbin, has planned on meeting his crush tonight but didn't have the guts to go to the club without Jisung.

“That's not true!”, Changbin yelled at Jisung when he brought that up, which was obviously proven wrong by the fact that Changbin had basically dragged him there, muttering something along the lines of “everyone needs moral support sometimes so shut up”.

“Oh my God, Jisung, he really is here!”, Changbin squealed when he spotted the pink-haired boy with freckles in the middle of the dance floor.

“Oh no, Binnie, what's happening to your super dark image?”, Jisung laughed and rolled his eyes. Changbin just glared at him, but when he focused back on Felix his eyes softened.

“You know that you told Hyunjin to bring him to this club, right? So, it's not really surprising that he's here… “, Jisung continued, but Changbin didn't pay any attention to him as he grew noticeably more nervous by the second.

“Changbin, how long have you known him now? 2 years? And we've been friends with him for just as long, for fuck's sake. Just go over and talk to him or dance with him or whatever”, Jisung told him.

After some more whining and talking about leaving on Changbin's part and encouraging and swaying on Jisung's, Changbin finally left into the direction where Felix was dancing.

Jisung looked around to find Hyunjin as he knew he had to be somewhere around. When he couldn't find him, he sighed and plopped down on a stool in front of the bar and propped his head onto its surface.

This was really no place for him to be. He could already feel how the number of people in the room threatened to strangle him and how the loud music hurt his eardrums. Don't get him wrong, he loved music and he should as it was his major. But he enjoyed listening to it on his own in a private space and with a decent volume.

“You have a thing for sleeping on tables in public, don't you? “, someone asked and Jisung was instantly reminded to his encounter with the beautiful man in the library last week.

Now when Jisung looked up just to see the certain man right in front of him behind the bar, his heart started to pound unreasonably faster.

“Me? What, no! I wasn't sleeping”, Jisung only mumbled the last part, but the bartender didn't seem to care about what he was saying in the first place.

“My name's Jisung by the way. Han Jisung.” The boy only raised an eyebrow at him and didn't tell Jisung his name as the other had expected.

“So, Han Jisung, do you want to drink something?”

Jisung had to suppress a shudder when he heard the other's melodic voice say his name. Jisung ignored that and ordered a coke.

“So, you work in the library and in this bar? Isn't that too much with college and everything?”, Jisung asked when the guy came back with his drink.

“It can be sometimes”, he stated but didn't elaborate on it.

“What's your major then?”, Jisung wanted to know.

“Finance.” Jisung made a face at his answer.

“Ugh, isn't that the most boring thing ever?”, Jisung asked but the boy only shrugged indifferently and sighed as if he really wanted this conversation to end soon.

“You really don't want to talk to me, do you?”

“I don't”, the guy answered, his beautiful eyes serious.

Jisung felt a pang in his chest at the boy's words but it wasn't really unexpected. Not everyone liked talking to strangers. Jisung took a few nips from his coke. He just never had luck when it came to his love life. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a real crush, but everyone he had found attractive had turned him down, just like the barkeeper now. Jisung didn't know if it was his open personality or maybe just his looks. He was rather short and skinny and his dyed blond hair, that was a little messy, almost reached down to his puffy cheeks. So the biggest compliment he would get was for looking cute, but no one ever called him hot or attractive or anything along the lines.

“Everything alright?”, the guy in front of him pulled Jisung out of his thoughts.

“Sure, why are you asking?”

“Because you haven't said anything in quite some time”

“Well, you didn't want me to. Right? “

“Right”, the other said and nodded as if he wanted to stress his point.

“What's your name?”, Jisung blurted out after staring at the guy for probably a good minute.

The barkeeper hesitated as if it was important information he was about to give away, but he replied after some time.

“Lee Minho.”

Jisung could barely make out his voice at this point because of the ridiculously loud music coming from the speakers, but he could capture his name. Lee Minho. It somehow fitted the reserved guy with the all dark hair and clothes in front of him.

“Well, Minho-ssi, then I won't disturb you any longer”, Jisung said after gulping down the rest of his coke and turned away from the bar to continue to look for Hyunjin. Or any of his friends really. His heart told him to go back to the bar, maybe order another drink and just talk to Minho. But Jisung knew when he had lost and Minho obviously wasn't interested in him, not in any kind of way, and he also didn't want to make the other uncomfortable. He hated when people wouldn't respect his privacy, so he followed his own advice there.

Only after looking around for a minute or two, he spotted Hyunjin at the back of the club talking animatedly with some guy Jisung hasn't seen before. He had brown hair and an angry expression on his face as far as Jisung could tell from this distance.

When he came closer, he could hear that they were arguing, but he couldn't make out why exactly they were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs in order to drown out the music. When Jisung stopped right next to Hyunjin, the other boy spared him a quick look and left to the exit.

“What was that about?”, Jisung asked frowning.

“Oh well, that's just this annoying medicine student with whom I have to do a project. Only because we share this one stupid class. Seungmin's really driving me crazy with his nerdy attitude”, Hyunjin ranted while making wild gestures in every direction.

“Nerdy attitude?”, Jisung scoffed. “Maybe you and your lazy ass are the problem here and not that Seungmin guy.”

“Hey, I'm not lazy! I just have different priorities and studying is not necessarily on top of that list. And he really is annoying, so don't blame me for his behavior”, Hyunjin pouted.

Jisung just chuckled at him and dragged him to the spot where Changbin and Felix were dancing close to each other. Jisung had known that Changbin had been worrying too much because Felix was obviously whipped for him, but they kept dancing around each other — both figuratively and literally — and it was quite annoying for all of their friends. Hyunjin and Jisung exchanged a knowing look and started dancing a few feet away to give them some privacy.

After dancing for maybe half an hour, Jisung decided to go back to his dorm since he had fulfilled his duty as Changbin's wingman and hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. He bid his friends goodbye and walked right towards the exit, eager to get out of the club as the cramped feeling he had tried to suppress while dancing reemerged.

But before he could slip out through the door for good, he turned his head into the direction of the bar where the pretty boy was still mixing some drinks. Jisung watched Minho for a while. It was fascinating how his face looked in the dim light. His skin was glowing, his beautiful long lashes cast subtle shadows over his cheeks and he was biting his bottom lip in concentration in a way that should have been illegal. Jisung blinked to get back to his senses. He shouldn't keep thinking about Minho and still he did, even though he didn't know him. Not at all. And now he also wouldn't get a chance to do so. Jisung sighed and left into the cold night air with a thin smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand this was the first chapter! What do you think so far? I'm always open for criticism so comment your opinion down below (and also if I make any bad grammar mistakes hehe) ~
> 
> The next chapters should be uploaded soon since I already wrote the whole story and only have to proofread it now which I'm doing chapter wise. It's gonna be a little more than 30k words altogether.
> 
> Of course, kudos are appreciated ♡ See you in the next chapter ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding <3

"Who was the guy you were flirting with yesterday?", Changbin asked the next day when they approached the table where their friends were sitting in the cafeteria with food packed trays in their hands. 

"Jisung flirted with someone? When? With whom? What did we miss?", Chan perked up when he heard the two of them talking.

Youngsoo sat next to him and had his arm lazily wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders while picking at his food. Hyunjin and Felix were sitting across from them. The former was angrily typing away on his smartphone while the latter looked up from his food and beamed at Changbin the moment he recognized his voice. 

"Nothing. I wasn't flirting with anyone", Jisung answered his friend's questions.

"I object! You were clearly leaning over the bar, talking to the bartender, totally whipped by his looks. And I mean, I can't blame you. He looked smokin' hot", Changbin retorted and sat down next to Felix who was now totally focusing on his food again with a hurt expression on his face. 

But Changbin didn't seem to notice the change in the mood of the younger boy. Jisung, who was now sitting next to Youngsoo, could only shake his head at his best friend for being so oblivious. He would talk to him later so that he could fix this. 

"It was the same guy that kicked me out of the library last week. And yes, maybe I tried to flirt with him, but he was clearly not interested, so... ", Jisung shrugged and began to eat. 

The food in the cafeteria actually wasn't as bad as Youngsoo always claimed it to be. Said guy was still only moving his folk around and warily frowning at his vegetable. Jisung, however, was happy with his meal and grateful that it distracted him from the conversation. He had sworn himself yesterday that he would stop thinking about Minho before he developed an actual crush on the boy without knowing anything about him.

"No way, that was Library Boy? Wow, you didn't lie when you told me he was beautiful", Changbin said in awe. "What a pity that he's not gay or at least not for you." 

"Geez, thanks", Jisung mumbled and gave his best friend a look that said stop fucking gushing over another boy next to your crush, but Changbin didn't seem to get the hint and only stared at him in confusion.

"So, who is that infamous bartender slash Library Boy? And how come I've never heard of him?", Chan butted in, his expression way too excited for Jisung's taste.

"His name is Lee Minho and he's like the coldest and most indifferent person I've ever met. But there's something about him that caught my attention and I don't only mean his looks. He just has this special ... something? I don't know", Jisung got quieter the more he spoke. 

He hadn't planned on telling the others all that but as closed as he was around strangers, talking felt so easy with the ones he trusted. Sometimes he couldn't even control it. 

"No way! You hit on Minho? The Lee Minho that's known and feared for being unapproachable and grumpy towards - well, everyone?", Chan literally sprung up from his chair, leaving an irritated Youngsoo behind. Even Hyunjin looked up from his phone but soon went back to texting, still looking quite furious. 

"You know him?", Jisung asked perplexed. 

"Doesn't everyone know Lee Minho?", Felix suddenly remarked. "He is in the dance club together with Hyunjin and me. However, he hasn't attended for a rather long time now, but his dance skills are amazing! He doesn't seem to have any friends, though, not even in the club. He keeps everyone at a distance so I'm not surprised about his behavior towards you."

Jisung was surprised that his friends knew Minho, but he was somehow relieved that the older didn't only act so cold in front of him. However, it didn't feel right that the boy isolated himself so much from everyone. Jisung hoped that he had friends the others just didn't know about. 

"I wasn't sure before but now it's clearer than ever that you're the dumbest person I've ever met in my entire life!" 

Jisung was startled when he heard the voice coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Hyunjin's project partner Seungmin glaring at the boy in question. 

"Me? Look at yourself! You're the one making a scene in the freaking cafeteria! We could have sorted this all out via text because I really don't want to waste my time by looking at your face", Hyunjin yelled at the other. The students around them were slowly starting to look into the direction of the argument. 

"We tried that for the last hour but you just always come up with different invalid arguments and excuses!"

"Which only proves what a genius I am!"

"I can't believe you", Seungmin grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Okay, slow down everyone. Hi, my name is Chan, nice to meet you. Now that this is out of the way, could you please explain why you're yelling at our Hyunjinnie in the middle of the cafeteria? "

"Seungmin. Nice to meet you, too. I'm _Hyunjinnie's_ project partner but as for now there is no such thing as a project because he refuses to work with me or - to be precise - to work at all."

"Well, in that case, the fault is on you, Hyunjinnie", Chan said with an apologetic smile.

"But Hyung! The deadline is in like four weeks! We still have plenty of time left!"

"But it is a lot of work and it doesn't hurt to finish earlier, does it?", Seungmin stated, still looking angry but also exhausted. Jisung couldn't blame him though, Hyunjin was a handful sometimes. 

Jisung's attention was drawn away from the discussion when a figure in all black strode past their table. Jisung immediately got up and followed them without thinking. When outside, he was finally able to catch up with the person that in fact turned out to be Minho. When Jisung touched his shoulder lightly, the other spun around, fists in front of him as if he wanted to defend himself from a possible attack.

"Woah, chill out. It's only me", Jisung said, holding up his hands in defense. The hood of Minho's dark jacket was pulled over his head so that Jisung had to squint to make out the details of his face. But when he did, his eyes widened in shock. 

"What happened to you?", Jisung gaped at him and reached out with his hand to touch the other's face on reflex. But Minho shoved his hand away and took a step back to recreate the distance that Jisung had closed without thinking.

"It's nothing."

"But you're bleeding!"

"It was an accident. But it's not bleeding anymore."

"Still, can I take a look at it?"

"No. "

"But... "

"No, Jisung, it's fine. Why do you care anyway? Just mind your own business." 

Jisung wanted to respond something but Minho cut him off. 

"Okay, listen carefully. I don't know if I gave you the wrong impression, but I was only being polite to you because we always met at my workplaces. But I'm not interested in talking to you anymore, so fuck off and leave me the hell alone!"

Jisung sighed in defeat. If Jisung hadn't known what rejection felt like before, he did now. And Minho sure was difficult but he wouldn't just let him walk away like that. He was right, the cuts didn't bleed anymore although it had looked like it at first glance. But the cut on his cheek and lip were still fresh as well as the bruises that showed on his throught, half hidden under his clothes. It almost looked like Minho had been choked, but Jisung didn't really want to think about that.

"Give me your phone", Jisung demanded instead of walking away as Minho had probably expected.

"My what now?"

"Your phone. I want to put in my number."

"No. "

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no as in no, I'm not giving you my phone and no, you're not gonna put your number in it."

"What's the deal? You don't even have to call me or anything, right?"

"Then why do you want to put your number in there anyway?"

"So that if there was anything you needed, you _could_ call me. I can't just let you go looking like that without helping, my guilty conscience won't allow it. But if you had my number, I wouldn't feel as bad ... "

"Fine, type it in", Minho groaned and handed him his phone.

Jisung hadn't expected that, but he was quick to punch in his name and number and hand the cell phone back to Minho. The boy only shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jacket, turned on his heels and left Jisung alone in front of the cafeteria.

Of course, Jisung knew that Minho wouldn't make use of his number and probably delete it right away because he only accepted it to get rid of Jisung in the first place. But it still made him feel a little better, just as he had told the older boy. Jisung felt pathetic for thinking this way, but it didn't work anyway. He still felt bad for letting Minho go, for not helping him. But what could you do if a person didn't want any help?

Jisung sighed and headed back inside where his friends had finished eating and also the argument seemed to have taken an end since Seungmin was nowhere to be seen.

And despite his promise to get Minho out of his head, Jisung couldn't help but think about him, what he said, his bruises and his catlike eyes that had stared at him with such a cold expression. It was his last class of the day when he looked out of the window and saw this certain boy outside.

Lyrical writing was actually his favorite class and he was always attentively following what his professor was telling them. But today he could only think about Minho, so when he stared out of the window, he didn't even think that the boy he saw was real. But when he realized that it was actually Minho and that he was being approached by some figure dressed fully in black, Jisung jumped up and left the lecture hall in a hurry.

When he arrived where he had spotted Minho before in the dark corner between the cafeteria building and the science block, the other guy was already gone. But Minho was still there, sitting on the ground, panting. 

"Minho-ssi, what happened?", Jisung yelped and crouched down to the boy. When the other looked up, Jisung sighed in relief because there were no fresh bruises covering the other's skin. 

"The fuck are you doing here?", Minho growled.

"I saw that shady guy and thought it's better to step in. But I was too late, I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?"

Minho huffed at that. 

"I'm fine, he didn't try to hurt me", he said with a low voice. 

"Who was that?"

"None of your business."

"What did he want?"

"Still none of your business."

"My friends told me about your attitude but you're really something else", Jisung groaned in frustration. 

"My attitude?"

"You know all that _I'm so untouchable, I hate everyone, don't come too close or I'll kill you_ facade you're holding up", Jisung answered and gestured around vaguely. 

"What if it's not a facade?"

"Nobody's that cold at heart."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Minho sighed.

"Why am I even wasting my time on you?", Minho asked rhetorically, got up from the ground and started to walk away. 

"Maybe it would be good to talk to someone about it", Jisung called out to him and Minho stopped in his tracks. 

"What are you talking about?", the older asked without looking back. 

"It's clear that you have some kind of problem, so you have to take care of it. The first step would be to confide in someone."

"Let me guess, that someone is you", Minho said turning around and sent Jisung a deathly glare. But Jisung wasn't bothered by that.

"No, it should be somebody you trust of course", he answered. "And I really hope you have or find someone like that."

After hearing that, Minho walked away for good and Jisung was left with a heavy feeling. Maybe he had gone too far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Jisung was rejected again. But they'll get closer in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! See you soon ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding <3

_ He dreamed about a boy with raven hair. He was lying on the ground that was covered in snow and didn't seem to breathe anymore. And there were cuts. So many cuts. Jisung panicked and tried to approach him, to help him, but he couldn't because a sudden blizzard kept him away no matter how hard he tried. _

A sudden sharp ringing pulled Jisung out of his dream. He sat upright in his bed, panting, and it took him a few seconds to realize that his phone was ringing. He really had to change that godawful standard ringtone to something less disturbing.

Jisung quickly searched for his phone on the nightstand and answered the call even though it was from an unknown number because he didn't want to wake up Changbin who was still asleep on the other side of their shared room.

"Hello?", Jisung whispered, his voice heavy from sleep.

He made his way into the small bathroom and closed the door to muffle the sounds a little. It wasn't that easy to wake Changbin up but when you actually did, you wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Because he could be really angry in general but when he was sleepy it was a whole different story.

When he only heard something like a whine on the other side of the line he frowned.

"Excuse me, is there anyone? Maybe you have the wrong number... ?"

Jisung was starting to get goosebumps. What if that was some kind of serial killer who called him? What if he was already on his way to him and kept him distracted with a phone call? But his worries were all blown away when he finally heard the quiet voice of the caller. 

"J-jisung?"

Jisung's eyes widened. He hadn't expected him to call at all and certainly not in the middle of the night, only a few hours after he had given him his number.

"Minho-hyung! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jisung didn't know if it was appropriate to call him hyung since the other hadn't really said so. But he couldn't care less at the moment when Minho's voice was trembling and when stifled cries could be heard through the phone.

"Everything. Everything's wrong", Minho slurred and tried to chuckle but it only resulted in another sob. That was when Jisung knew that the older must have been drunk.

"Minho, how much did you drink?"

"Maybe one... or two?"

"One or two what? Goddammit, Minho!", Jisung cursed and grabbed his hair in frustration.

"I see, you're angry. I don't... don't know why I called you in the first place."

"Wait, no! It's alright, I'm not angry. Okay, listen. Can you tell me where you are?" Jisung panicked. Minho was not okay and Jisung apparently wasn't doing well with handling the situation.

There was a long pause as if Minho was wondering if he could trust Jisung or not. 

"Laundry room", he mumbled after what felt like an eternity.

After that, the phone started beeping. Minho had ended the call.

Jisung cursed under his breath and stormed out of the bathroom. He grabbed some random jeans that were lying on the floor and quickly threw them on as well as a jacket. With his phone in his pocket he left the dorm.

It was only a five-minute walk from the dorms to the laundry room but for Jisung it felt like a lot longer. He was afraid that Minho would have already left when he arrived or that he wasn't there to begin with because who could blame a drunk person for talking nonsense.

But when he entered the wash kitchen he could immediately make out the small figure in the dark that was curling into itself. When he turned on the light, the boy yelped and covered his eyes so Jisung decided to turn it off again. Since he had walked here in the darkness of the night, his eyes were already used to it and he could easily figure out the way to the trembling boy that cowered on the cold tiles. He slowly let himself down on the ground across Minho but with enough distance so that the other wouldn't get scared again.

"Minho, what are you doing here?", Jisung asked with a calm voice. 

The other only laughed at that.

"Nothin' much", he said and held up a bottle to take a sip.

When Jisung wanted to grab the bottle of cheap whiskey, Minho was quick to press it against his chest and protectively wrap his arms around it.

"That's mine, you - you're not gonna drink from that, na-ah!", Minho pouted.

He was definitely cute in his drunk state but it still didn't sit right with Jisung, so he freed the bottle out of Minho's iron grip and placed it behind himself where the other couldn't reach it. When Jisung turned back to the boy, he wasn't pouting anymore. Instead, he was silently crying, thick tears running down his reddened cheeks. 

"Hyung, please tell me what happened", Jisung whispered and reached out to hold Minho's hand. He didn't really think about what he was doing and only acted out of reflex.

Minho winced at the sudden contact but he didn't pull his hand away. Still, it was obvious that the other didn't want to talk to him. 

"Can I hug you then?", Jisung asked and immediately bit down on his lips when the words slipped out.

Minho didn't even want to touch his hand. He would never agree to being hugged. Especially not after the two conversations they have had earlier.

But to Jisung's surprise, Minho nodded after a long silence.

Although Jisung couldn't believe it, he was quick to react and settle down next to the other, his back leaning onto the washing machine behind them.

At first, it was very awkward when Jisung put his arm around Minho's shoulder and pulled him closer because the boy stiffened right away. They both didn't dare to move an inch until Minho began to relax and slowly melt into Jisung's side. Jisung exhaled relieved and noticed how calming the warm body next to him was, even though he was shaking and sobbing into the crook of Jisung's neck.

That's when Jisung asked himself how he had gotten into this situation. Holding a stranger in the middle of the night wasn't exactly part of his everyday routine. But the boy in his arms didn't feel like a stranger to him. Of course, he didn't know anything about Minho and his sober demeanor was quite intimidating. However, the drunk boy who was crying in his arms made his heart melt. Nobody cried like that about some small event. The boy really must be broken somehow and Jisung wanted to help him in any way he could. But not just out of pity. Minho had something about him that Jisung couldn't help but like but he also couldn't really describe it. It was just a feeling.

Jisung caressed Minho's back, arm and head with his hand in order to soothe him. He also murmured some promises but not something like  _ everything is going to be okay _ because how could Jisung know? But he told him that it was okay to cry, that he was safe right now and that he going to be there for him and listen if he ever wanted to talk.

It was only after an hour that Minho's cries died down and Jisung was afraid the other would fall asleep right then and there.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you sleep here", Jisung told the boy. "Where do you live?"

"Dorms", the other grumbled without opening his eyes.

"Can you tell me your room number then?", Jisung requested.

It took Minho all the way to the dorms to answer Jisung's question and Jisung practically had to carry Minho as he was already half asleep but besides that, he seemed less drunk which was a good thing. 

"We're there", Jisung panted. 

Maybe he should have taken the offer to go to the gym with Changbin and Chan. Jisung couldn't stand working out but now he was starting to regret it.

"Please tell me... you haven't forgotten... the password to your room", Jisung gasped between heavy breaths. Don't laugh at him, he knew he was the least athletic person in existence.

"Don't worry, I remember it", Minho said and seemed to be way soberer and more awake now.

He punched in the numbers and the lock made a clicking sound. He opened the door but turned back to face Jisung.

"Thank you, I can do the rest alone", he said looking to the ground.

"No problem. Just call me again if you need help or come to my room. It's one floor higher, number 512."

Minho nodded and glanced back up at Jisung. There were so many emotions in his eyes that Jisung almost said something or reached out to him again but Minho stepped into the room and closed the door right in front of his face.

Jisung sighed and let himself slide down the wall opposite to Minho's room. He rubbed his tired eyes and pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was almost five in the morning. Jisung decided it was best to go back to his own room in order to get at least a little more sleep.

"Ji, where were you?", Changbin's sleepy voice greeted Jisung when he stepped through the door. He winced at the sound but Changbin did seem more concerned than angry.

"I just needed some air, don't worry. Go back to sleep, Binnie."

"Okay", Changbin mumbled and turned in his bed to face the wall.

Jisung peeled himself out of the uncomfortable jeans and got into his own bed on the opposite side. It had lost the warmth from before he left long ago and Jisung couldn't help but wish that Minho was with him right now. Of course only because of his body heat. Nothing else.

When Jisung finally drifted back into sleep, the boy he dreamed about was still covered in blood. But instead of looking completely lifeless he was crying his eyes out. It was better than the half-dead body, Jisung thought, but he still couldn't reach the other, no matter how many steps he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short but the next chapters will be longer again, I promise. And ahh I start to get really self-conscious about the whole story but there's no going back now :'D 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far in the comments ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh we've reached 100 hits! Thank you so much for reading this story <3

"That has nothing to do with the DNA, what the hell?", Seungmin yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?", Hyunjin huffed.

"Maybe because you're a vet student and have biology classes?!"

"Minor details."

The two boys had already been arguing for over twenty minutes and Jisung couldn't take it anymore. 

"Why am I here again?", he asked nobody in particular and let out an annoyed groan.

"You have to write this super boring essay about some weird composing stuff and it is due tomorrow", Youngsoo replied nonchalantly while feeding Chan some sort of chips. 

"Well, no shit Sherlock. As if I haven't known that already", Jisung rolled his eyes.

As if it wasn't stressing him out to the point where he was not able to concentrate at all, always on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I meant it more like in why do I even exist? Because I have no freaking clue and the two idiots are driving me crazy with their nonsense bickering."

"Relax, Jisung. I'm sure you'll get your essay done in no time when you can actually concentrate. We understand if you want to find a place that's a little quieter", Chan said with a soothing voice while munching on his potato snack. 

"You're probably right", Jisung sighed and got up to pack all his stuff and find a better place to work. 

"Woah, don't look behind you for a second. Cause there is the infamous oh so cold Library Boy behind the counter. And he's looking at you, staring even. Wow, he's not even subtle with it", Changbin rambled excitedly while Felix stiffened in the seat next to him by the mention of Minho.

Jisung could feel his face heat up. He wasn't so eager to meet Minho again. Not that he didn't want to but he just didn't know what the other remembered from last night and if he was somehow angry at him. Because sober Minho would have never let himself get hugged by him, or anyone really, for over an hour while he had been crying.

"No way, he's coming over! Like straight to this table! I can't believe-"

"Would you maybe shut up, Binnie, because I really-"

"Jisung, do you have a moment?", Minho's voice asked from behind him and Jisung could swear his heart had stopped for a second when Minho had said his name. 

"Sure", Jisung replied, trying to sound indifferent, but he shot a look into Chanbin's direction that told him to shut up for good now. However, he could still hear him cackle in the background when he followed Minho to an empty room in the library.

When Minho came to a stop, he looked right into Jisung's eyes. Jisung grew more nervous by the second and Minho's serious look and his arms that were crossed in front of his body didn't help with that. As always, he wore a black sweater and his hair was styled (or not styled) in its usual perfectly messy way. The bruises on his face and neck didn't look as bad as the day before, and certainly better than in his dreams, but it really started to worry Jisung that the other kept silent for such a long time. 

"So, what is this about?", Jisung asked, avoiding Minho's eyes.

"Last night."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

Jisung only nodded and tried to ignore the awkward silence between them until Minho sighed and ran his hand over his face. 

"Look, Jisung, last night shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have seen me like that and-"

"Why not?", Jisung interrupted him. "I don't want to sound rude, but as far as I'm concerned you don't have anyone here you can talk to. Why don't you take this opportunity?"

"Opportunity, huh?", Minho chuckled humorlessly.

"Right, I'll just become best buddies with the first person who has a helper syndrome and a huge crush on my looks. Because no one has ever behaved like that around me before." 

Jisung's cheeks took on a deep shade of pink at that, but he couldn't tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment because he felt both.

"Listen, Minho. Yes, you are awfully gorgeous. And yes, you might have some problems. But that neither makes me a smitten teen that's only drooling over you nor does it mean I have a helper syndrome. I do like to help people and I want to help you, but it's not out of pity or vanity. You just have something to you that is special and if we got to know each other we could maybe become friends."

When he finished, he was out of breath again - dang it, he really had to start working out. During his rant, Jisung had gone from enraged to rather helpless because he wasn't dumb and he knew that Minho wouldn't want to be his friend. 

"Fine", Minho surprised him with his sudden answer. Jisung could only stupidly blink at him.

"I can't promise anything, though", Minho added and seemed to be a little shocked by himself for replying. 

"But maybe we can grab a coffee sometime or we could... well maybe not, it probably was a stupid idea-"

"No way!", Jisung yelped before Minho could back out of it again.

"We'll definitely drink that coffee, no buts. I'm just going to tell my friends and we are off to - Wait, you're on your shift, right? I forgot, I'm sorry."

Minho only chortled at him.

"You really are something else, Han Jisung", Minho chuckled. He actually smiled and wow it was a beautiful smile. Jisung couldn't help but smile too as it was really contagious.

"My shift will end in like ten minutes so we can go after that."

Jisung beamed at him and made his way back to his friends while Minho got behind the counter. The others were of course already looking into his direction as he was approaching. When he saw that Changbin was half standing on his chair to have a better view, Jisung could only roll his eyes at him. Even Hyunjin and Seungmin had joined the group and looked at him expectantly.

"Sooo?", Chan and Changbin asked at the same time. When they noticed, they smirked at each other and high-fived. Those two were definitely the most annoying out of his friends but Jisung loved them no matter what.

"We're going to get a coffee together in a few minutes", Jisung said as if it was nothing. 

"DON'T TELL ME THE LEE MINHO HAS ASKED YOU ON A DATE?", Changbin practically screamed and almost fell from his seat. 

Okay, maybe Jisung didn't love them after all. In this moment nobody would have thought that this guy was the same as the one spitting fire on stages and calling himself dark all the time. He really did a bad job at keeping his image. Jisung was only glad that there weren't any other students around, but he wasn't sure if Minho had been able to hear Chanbin's yelling.

"It is not a date! And can you maybe for once be quiet and act a bit more like your dark persona? We're at a library, for God's sake", Jisung bit back.

"So you were actually speaking to the grumpiest person on campus that hasn't talked to anyone other than his professors since he has started university?", Seungmin suddenly interfered.

"How come even a nerd like Seungmin knows about him?", Jisung grumbled. 

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"So what?"

Hyunjin snickered at that and earned himself a glare from Seungmin that could kill, but Hyunjin only returned it and stuck out his tongue. 

"Why do I even argue with a child?", Seungmin said with frustration.

"See, the joke's on you then", Hyunjin retorted and stuck out his tongue _again_ which made the other look at him in disbelief.

"Are you ready?" Minho had popped up next to Jisung, but he was already getting used to the older's sudden appearances.

The table quieted down immediately and everyone gave the two a knowing smirk except for Felix who was hostilely glancing at Minho. 

"I am", Jisung replied and smiled at Minho, ignoring his friends. 

"Have fun on your date!", Changbin yelled and chuckled as if he had made the best joke of the decade.

"I'm sorry. I told him it was not a date but he wouldn't shut up about it", Jisung apologized as he was afraid that Minho would change his mind about him again.

However, Minho didn't seem to be too bothered by his friends' behavior and led the way over campus and to the café.

"It's fine, I know they are just teasing you", Minho said.

"But that tiny guy that's usually all grumpy and mysterious was for sure yelling a lot."

Jisung laughed at that. 

"You're one to talk! Who's going through university without sparing a look at anyone and keeping everyone at distance?"

When Jisung noticed what he had said, he stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, that was insensitive."

"No, it's okay", Minho said and signaled him to move again, so Jisung continued to follow him.

"I mean, you're not wrong. I just don't feel comfortable around people most of the time and I don't want to drag anyone into this whole situation."

"But I guess you don't want to tell me about this whole situation, right?"

Minho shook his head at that. 

"Not yet at least", the older murmured so quietly that Jisung wasn't sure if Minho had even intended to say it out loud.

"Well, then tell me about you besides that situation", Jisung suggested, trying to give the conversation a less serious undertone.

"There's actually not so much besides that I guess but I can try", Minho chuckled.

They arrived at a cozy small café and entered, only to be greeted by a faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Wherever you looked, there was wooden furniture with colorful cushions and a lot of different pot plants that created a comfy atmosphere. They sat down at a small table at the back of the café and Jisung began to look through the menu. After they ordered, Minho continued to talk.

"I like places like this a lot. Only a few people, a cozy atmosphere, good food and drinks. It just feels like-"

"Home?", Jisung asked. He could visibly see Minho gulp at that.

"Yes", he said bitterly. "Home."

"Anyway, I also love cats. They are just so adorable and better company than most people. And I love to dance. Or I did, but I haven't danced for some time now."

"Felix told me about it. He said you didn't come to dance practice anymore. Why did you stop?", Jisung wanted to know, but he noticed that he already knew the answer.

It seemed like everything in Minho's life went back down to the 'situation' he had been talking about earlier. It bothered Jisung because he had planned to distract Minho from the problems he had, even if it was just for a few hours. As he didn't want to give up on that hope yet he didn't wait for Minho's answer.

"You know, I would love to see you dance. I admire people who can dance. I like it but I just look like an idiot when trying."

Minho snorted at that.

"But my true passion is making music. Rapping. Writing lyrics."

"I would love to listen to one of your songs", Minho said and sounded sincere.

"You actually can listen to Chan, Changbin and me on SoundCloud. We're publishing our tracks there under the name 3RACHA. I also upload some of my own stuff there."

That was when Minho's cappuccino and Jisung's strawberry milkshake arrived. They continued talking about dance and music and Minho promised him to take a look at his songs sometime. Jisung also informed the other that he liked cats, but that he loved other animals equally.

"Wouldn't you have liked to study dance?", Jisung asked.

"I would", Minho stated after a while. "But there are not many perspectives after you graduate. And I have to live from something, right?" His lips formed a tight smile. 

"That's the same for music. But if I don't try it's already settled that I won't have a chance."

"You're not wrong but don't you think that's an a little too optimistic outlook on life?"

"Maybe you're too pessimistic. Oh no, what did studying finance do to you?", Jisung gaped in fake shock and it made Minho laughed.

Jisung could still not really process that. Minho's smile was beautiful and so was his laugh that was a little high pitched and giggly. It was a breathtaking sight and Jisung wondered how it was possible that Minho had already warmed up to him enough to show him that wonderful smile of his.

"Finance actually isn't that bad. And I will for sure find a job with it in the future. And I chose this university because they have a really good dance club, so I still have the chance to follow my passion in a way."

When they started to talk more about their classes, Jisung snapped up and his heart was beating fast in his chest. 

"What's wrong? Jisung?", Minho asked a little too panicked and Jisung felt bad for scaring him over nothing.

"I just remembered that I have to finish an essay until midnight", Jisung groaned and let his head drop down onto the table next to his empty glass. Minho visibly relaxed.

"Let's pay then", Minho offered with a smile.

"Thank you, Minho", Jisung said when they stopped in front room 512. 

He hoped that his eyes could convey what he meant by that. They had continued to talk all the way there and Minho had insisted to walk Jisung to his room, but Jisung wasn't only grateful for that.

"Thank you too, Jisung", Minho whispered.

Jisung felt the urge to pull the other closer and hug him, but he quickly got rid of the idea and put in the code to his room. Before he disappeared into his room, he sent a smile to Minho. But the other didn't smile back. A cold, absentminded expression had taken over his face as he turned away and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess, Minho is chickening out again 😅 But at least they sort of went on a date, right? That's at least what Changbin would say lol
> 
> Also, I wanted to ask if the formatting is okay like this or if you'd prefer more spaces or anything?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With almost 4k words this is the longest chapter, so enjoy 😇

Jisung didn't see Minho a single time for the rest of the week. And the week after. He even texted the unknown number that had called him a few days ago in the middle of the night, but Minho had only replied that he was busy. _A reply was better than nothing, right?,_ Jisung thought, but he knew that he was only fooling himself.

Everything had seemed a little too good, too bright the day they had gone to the café. Jisung had wondered why, but he hadn't worried about it until now.

Knowing how Minho usually was like, it wasn't surprising that he avoided Jisung. But that didn't mean that it didn't affect him at all. He had thought that Minho could finally have some company after a long time with the lack of it. Maybe he had friends outside of university or a reliable family, but how he had reacted to the mention of home the other day told Jisung differently. And the thought of Minho all alone in his room was even worse when he spent his time with his friends laughing and joking with each other.

Only Felix seemed to be equally down as Jisung which reminded him that he still hadn't talked to Changbin about the freckled boy that was never too happy when Changbin drooled over Minho. Usually, Felix was a bright and bubbly person… Jisung felt guilty because he had totally forgotten about it due to the ringing thoughts inside of his head that only seemed to know Minho's name by now and nothing else. Jisung felt pathetic.

But now at lunch it wasn't the right time to scold his best friend. Changbin was occupied with tying little pigtails onto Youngsoo's head anyway. Chan excitedly filmed the two with his phone and Hyunjin and Seungmin had actually declared armistice a few days ago. Since then Seungmin was always with them at lunch where the two of them would talk about their project without fighting. Jisung wouldn't have thought that it was possible, but it was definitely better than their constant bickering that had been driving Jisung insane.

"Sungie, everything alright?", Felix asked with his deep voice. 

"Of course", Jisung replied lazily.

He trusted his friends but he didn't want to think about Minho more than he already was.

"What about you, though?"

"I'm fine", Felix said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

It made Jisung feel even worse for not talking to Changbin or Felix before. Jisung briefly took Felix's hand in his own under the table and the other's smile grew more sincere. 

"No, you both have been off for several days now", Chan stated and stopped recording his boyfriend that looked like a little girl right now.

"Does it have to do with Minho by any chance?" Chan looked straight at Jisung, clearly directing the question at him, but Felix next to him was the one to flinch and it for sure didn't get unnoticed.

Chan had cocked his head in question while on Youngsoo's face there was a knowing look. Changbin, however, looked at Felix with a surprised but hurt look that grew darker by the second. Before someone could address the poor boy though, Jisung decided to reply.

"It is related to him. I'm just worried because everything was fine when we were going out for coffee and I really thought we could become friends, but then he suddenly started to avoid me saying he was busy", Jisung sighed. It actually was relieving to say these things out loud.

"Maybe he doesn't like you and just went out with you out of pity", Seungmin contributed to the conversation from the other side of the table and took a bite of his noodles.

"Thanks, Seungmin, for sharing this super helpful theory", Hyunjin next to him rolled his eyes.

"I would be more surprised if he was still hanging out with you to be honest", Youngsoo said. 

"As we know, he's not the most social person. The whole situation might have been too much for him"

Jisung nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you'll still be able to become his friend, maybe not. But I guess it's better to give him some time for now", Chan remarked.

"Now cheer up! We're going to distract you the whole evening. The two of you", Chan added, giving Felix a look.

~

Friday night meant spending time together. Sometimes they would eat out, go to a club, play games together or just lie on the couch together and watch a movie. Today, the latter was the case and Jisung was more than happy about it. He didn't think he could stand other people than his friends right now.

They all came to Youngsoo's and Chan's place since they were the only ones that had an apartment and were not living in those small rooms on campus. Everyone brought snacks and drinks and scooped together on the couch. After discussing what movie they should watch for half an hour, they settled for a guardians of the galaxy marathon (again) because no one could argue with that.

It was like every time they met on a Friday, the only difference was that Seungmin had joined them this time. And it would be an understatement to say that they weren't surprised to see Hyunjin arrive not only with Felix, who was his roommate, but also with his project partner behind him.

Jisung enjoyed the evening a lot. Chan was right and it really distracted him from his thoughts. But halfway through the second movie, Jisung was too tired to concentrate and his thoughts went back to a certain someone.

What was he doing right now? Was he out with his own friends? Or was he alone in his room? Did he have a late shift in the library or was he working in that bar again? Jisung sighed because he realized how little he knew about Minho and how desperate he was to learn more.

"Guys, I don't feel that well. I'm going back to the dorms", Jisung said quietly and it made everyone turn their heads towards him.

"Are you sure?", Chan and Youngsoo asked in unison.

They were cuddled up together under a blanket and a concerned look has found its way on both of their faces. 

"We can stop the movie and make soup for you. You can lie down in our bed if you want." 

Jisung's heart melted at Chan's words but he kind of needed a moment for himself right now to clear his mind. When he told them exactly that, they smiled at him sadly and nodded. They wanted to be there for their friend but at the same time they understood.

"Should someone accompany you to the dorms though?" Jisung looked at the way his friends were snuggled together. 

Youngsoo in Chan's arms, Felix in Changbin's (they would probably both argue that this is normal behavior for friends though) and even Hyunjin was leaning a little too much into Seungmin's side to be considered only sitting next to each other. So the answer was clear.

"It's fine. The campus is like ten minutes away, so it's no big deal."

They still all got up to hug him, tell him to get well soon, to call them if he needed anything and to text when he arrived at his room. Felix even wrapped his big scarf around Jisung's neck and clapped his hands together in adoration when he saw how tiny Jisung looked with all the woolly layers around him. Jisung thanked them and went out of the door.

The cool night air instantly engulfed him and he slowly started to walk while taking in big breaths. This was exactly what he needed right now. He crossed some empty roads, passed by only a few people that went on a late walk with their dogs and after a short while he could already see the university building in the distance.

That was when he noticed a stooping figure walking a few feet in front of him with a limp. Only then he noticed that the person was leaving a trail of blood behind them, although it was hard to see in the dark.

Jisung knew it could be dangerous and he didn't like approaching strangers, but it was a different story when those strangers were seriously hurt. So he didn't think much and ran after the man.

"Excuse me, sir! Do you need help? Should I call an ambulance?", Jisung called out while catching up to the limping character. When the guy heard Jisung's voice, he turned around immediately.

"Jisung?"

Jisung recognized this voice even though he couldn't make out the other's face just yet.

"Minho-hyung?"

But Minho only turned around and continued to stumble away.

"What the hell! Stop running away from me!", Jisung yelled and it sounded way too loud in his own ears as it had been completely quiet before.

"Am not", he heard Minho say. Jisung caught up with him again and blocked his way.

"You have been doing it ever since you walked away from my room!", Jisung shot back. He knew it wasn't the time to lash out on Minho and be angry. Because damn, he really had to be hurt because the ground underneath him still had darker spots on it that could only be blood. But Jisung couldn't really help himself. It was over a week and a half ago that he had seen the boy last and now he was walking on this street in the middle of the night, injured and still trying to avoid Jisung.

"I don't owe you anything. Now let me go", Minho hissed with a stern voice, but Jisung only shook his head.

"We don't have to be friends or even see each other ever again, but I'm going to take you to your room now and I'm going to treat your wounds, understood? It's either that or the ambulance." 

If something was important to Jisung he could be hella stubborn, but he counted it as one of his positive traits.

Minho looked like he wanted to argue with that, but the complaints died on his lips when he saw how serious and infuriated Jisung was. 

With a sigh he complied when Jisung put a supporting arm around him and walked him to his room. Jisung tried to calm down his breaths because this was just not the time to think about how Minho's body was pressed against his own.

When they arrived in front of Minho's room, the older put in his code and Jisung opened the door. He switched on the lights and let Minho down on the bed on the left. There was another one on the right side but no one was sleeping in it. 

"My roommate basically lives in his girlfriend's room so he's hardly ever here", Minho explained when he noticed Jisung's look. 

Jisung nodded and knelt down in front of Minho. Now with the light, he could see that the older had fresh cuts on his face as well.

"Wha- what do you think you're doing?", Minho stuttered and it could have been cute if it wasn't for the situation.

"Inspecting your wounds, silly", Jisung answered. "Can you take off your pants for me, please?"

If Jisung didn't know any better, he would say that Minho was blushing. After thinking about it for a while Minho unbuckled his belt and pulled down his ripped jeans that were soaked in blood. It was now Jisung that tried not to blush and stare at the other's bare thighs. Instead, he inspected the lower part of his leg where he knew the blood had been coming from. When he saw the wound that looked like a deep cut Jisung gasped.

"Hyung, what happened?", Jisung mumbled but Minho didn't answer.

"Hyung, this is stupid. I'll call an ambulance", Jisung said and got up to get his phone from his jacket that he had left next to the door together with Felix's scarf.

"Don't", Minho called out to him and grabbed his arm. Jisung spun around in surprise and looked back down at Minho. 

"It looks worse than it actually is. There is a first aid kit in the bathroom. That should be enough."

Jisung wasn't an expert with injuries so he couldn't really tell if Minho was right or not. He would decide after cleaning the wounds.

Jisung helped Minho into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet lid. He found the first aid kit with Minho's help and began to clean the cut on his leg and those on his face. Minho hissed in pain but kept quiet for the rest of it. Minho turned out to be right because when all the blood came off, the cut seemed less deep and severe. Jisung bandaged it the way he had learned in a first aid course and put small plasters on Minho's face.

"Any other wound I should know about?", Jisung asked calmly, all the anger from before long gone. 

Minho shook his head. 

"Only some bruises but there's nothing you can do about them."

Jisung got up and put the first aid box back.

"Thank you, Jisung", he heard Minho's low voice from behind him.

"You don't need to thank me. It goes without saying that you help someone who's injured."

"I don't only mean that. You were the first person in a long time that approached me more than one time without having any ulterior motives. And you are still here helping me, even though I acted like an asshole and avoided you for over a week after that", Minho rambled without looking at Jisung. 

"You were right. I was running away. From help. From a potential friend. From you."

"It's okay, Minho. I get that you're not used to a lot of contact with other people. And I know that I can be a handful when I warm up to someone." 

Minho chuckled lightly. 

"It's okay if you don't want to, but if you give it a try we can take it real slow. We don't have to hang out all the time or anything or even like never or-"

"I'll give it a try. For real this time0", Minho cut his bubbling short. "If you know what you're getting yourself into, that is. My life is not all butterflies and ponies and I don't know if you would want someone like me as a friend."

"I do", Jisung responded and crouched back down so they were on eye level again. "I don't care about that, I want to be your friend no matter what. But that doesn't mean that I won't be worrying if you have new bruises every time I see you."

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't think that will change anytime soon", Minho mumbled.

"Could I be of any help with that?", Jisung asked with a small voice because he could already guess the answer. He reached out his hand and brushed some strands of hair from Minho's forehead so that he could see his eyes better. Minho stiffened at the touch but relaxed shortly after and shook his head. Jisung sighed because he felt helpless.

He got up and went out of the bathroom to look for some more comfortable clothes for Minho. Instead of stacks of clothes, he found some bundles in the wardrobe which irritated him a little but he shrugged and looked for some wide shirt and sweatpants. When he stepped back into the bathroom, Minho's face lit up immediately. 

"I thought you had left", Minho whispered. Jisung could only blink at him in disbelief.

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe you realized what a hopelessly broken person I am."

Minho's words were barely audible at this point. Jisung didn't waste any time to get closer to Minho and to help him stand up, only to wrap his arms around him. He was careful not to hurt Minho while doing so. It took the other a while to hug him back but when he did, Jisung couldn't help but smile.

"I brought you some more comfortable clothes that won't hurt your wounds as much", Jisung let the older know and took a step back to hand Minho the clothes.

Minho smiled at him gratefully and Jisung could swear that his eyes were a little teary.

Jisung went out of the bathroom again to give Minho some privacy to dress, but only after making sure the other didn't expect him to leave again. He grabbed his cell phone from his jacket and sat down on Minho's bed.

31 messages and 11 missed calls. Jisung felt a pang in his chest. He felt bad for making the others worry, but he hadn't thought about texting them when he arrived when Minho had been bleeding next to him. 

[Group Chat]

 **BangChannie** _Jisungie? Are you home yet? [23:12]_

 **Lixxx** _Sungie? [23:16]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Don't worry. He's probably only asleep or dead. [23:29]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Who added him to our group chat again? [23:30]_

 **HyunGin** _... [23:30]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Right, so I think we should kick the two of you out. Please raise your hand if you agree [23:31]_

 **DarkBinnie** _🙋♂ [23:31]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Wow, thanks for your support guys [23:35]_

 **YoungZoo** _I called him 3 times already but he doesn't pick up [23:49]_

 **BangChannie** _Maybe Binnie should go to his room to check [23:51]_

 **DarkBinnie** _I'm sitting right next to you, Hyung. You could have just aksked [23:52]_

 **DarkBinnie** _*aked [23:52]_

 **DarkBinnie** _*asked goddammit [23:53]_

 **BangChannie** _You texted back tho, didn't you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) [23:53]_

 **DarkBinnie** _I hate you [23:53]_

 **DarkBinnie** _But whatever [23:54]_

 **DarkBinnie** _I'm going to look for him. Better than staying with you guys [23:54]_

 **Lixxx** _Aww, hyung, we know you love us [23:55]_

 **HyunGin** _We know he loves u at least [23:57]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Okay that pause was too long not to be awkward [00:08]_

 **DarkBinnie** _He's not here, fuck [00:11]_

 **YoungZoo** _Language [00:12]_

 **YoungZoo** _But seriously? Have you looked everywhere? [00:12]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Our dorm room is tiny, hyung. Of course I looked everywhere [00:13]_

 **DarBinnie** _But his bed is unmade so maybe he was here already and went out for a walk when he couldn't sleep [00:14]_

 **HyunGin** _When did Jisung ever make his own bed? [00:14]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Good point. But maybe he still only went out for a walk. I'm going to stay up until he comes back [00:16]_

 **BangChannie** _But what if something happened to him? I called him so many times by now and he never leaves anywhere without his phone [00:18]_

 **BangChannie** _Maybe we should go and look for him? [00:19]_

 **DarkBinnie** _But where, hyung? I think we don't have a choice but to wait. I'm sure it's nothing serious [00:21]_

 **Lixxx** _I really hope so [00:21]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _GUYYS I'M SO SORRY [00:34]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Jisung, goddammit! Where are you? [00:34]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _I'm with Minho-hyung [00:35]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _I'm coming back soon but you don't have to wait, Binnie [00:35]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _I met him on my way back to uni and he was hurt again [00:36]_

 **BangChannie** _I'm glad you're okay, Jisung! We were so worried! [00:36]_

 **BangChannie** _Is Minho okay though? Is it bad? [00:36]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _I'm so sorry, hyung! I didn't mean to worry you [00:37]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _Minho-hyung is okay now, I think. I treated his wounds [00:36]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _Oh he's coming back. ttyl [00:38]_

Jisung put his phone away when he heard Minho open the bathroom door. Jisung wasn't sure how it was possible to look this hot in simple baggy clothes, but Minho apparently could pull off everything.

"How are you feeling?", Jisung asked as he got up from the bed.

"My body aches but it's going to be fine in a few days", Minho replied with a lazy smile.

"I'm going to let you sleep then. It's late and you need to rest."

Minho nodded and carefully let himself down on his bed. Jisung put on his sneakers, jacket and Felix scarf that was still too puffy for Jisung's taste.

"Good night, Hyung", Jisung said and turned to the door.

"Wait, Jisung!" Minho's voice made Jisung spin around again. 

"What?", he questioned when Minho didn't continue to talk. 

"Nothing", he mumbled. "Thank you for everything, I guess." Jisung's eyes softened.

"No problem, hyung. Now sleep. If there is anything then don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Minho nodded. 

"Do we see each other next week?", Jisung dared to ask quietly, trying not to get his hopes up. He had told Minho that they would do everything slowly and he had meant that. 

"We could eat lunch together if you want", Minho proposed, but it sounded more like a question.

"I usually eat with my friends but I can make an exception. You could join us of course but they are six loud idiots so I understand if you don't want to." Minho smiled at that. 

"If they don't mind I would love to meet them", Minho replied shyly.

"Really?", Jisung asked, his surprise obvious in his voice.

"I avoided people for too long. Maybe it's time to be a little social again."

Jisung beamed at him and nodded excitedly.

"I'll let them know. See you in the cafeteria!" Jisung waved him goodbye and turned off the lights before leaving the room.

[Group Chat]

 **DarkBinnie** _What do you think they are doing now? [00:42]_

 **Lixxx** _Talking, playing games? How would we know? [00:44]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Playing games, huh? Kinky we are [00:46]_

 **Lixxx** _Omg Seunfmin I djdnt mean it like tjst!! [00:46]_

 **HyunGin** _Lmao you broke Felix, look how flustered he is [00:47]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Sure thing, Lixie [00:47]_

 **Lixxx** _That's hyung for you [00:48]_

 **HyunGin** _But actually why not? Couldn't you imagine the two together doing... [00:50]_

 **BangChannie** _OOOKAY BEDTIME KIDS! THAT WERE ENOUGH DIRTY THOUGHTS FOR ONE DAY [00:50]_

 **DarkBinnie** _It's not like you're not dirty-minded when it comes to your boyfriend [00:51]_

 **YoungZoo** _I mean, he's not wrong babe..._

 **BangChannie** _Youngsoo, what the fuck? [00:51]_

 **Lixxx** _Language, hyung [00:51]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _You dorks know that I'm still part of this group chat and that I can read what you write, right? [00:52]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _Anyway, I'm almost back and now listen [00:53]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _Minho-hyung will join us for lunch on Monday and you will behave [00:53]_

There followed a bunch of messages that made clear that they would not listen to him, yet Jisung had a warm feeling in his chest. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

"Jisung! Jisung, for God's sake, stop fidgeting around! He hasn't even arrived yet-"

"And maybe he won't", Seungmin interrupted Chanbin's outburst.

"-and you're driving me insane with it!"

"Says the one who is too nervous to talk to a guy he knows in a club", Jisung retorted but there was no real bite behind it because he was too tense. Changbin's cheeks still took on a bright shade of pink. 

Seungmin had stated one of his exact fears: That Minho wouldn't show up. The other was that Minho would not like his friends or feel uncomfortable. But he could worry about that when the other arrived. If he arrived.

As if on cue someone came through the entrance of the cafeteria and Jisung turned around like every time he heard the door being opened, but this time it was actually Minho walking in. His black pants were not ripped for once, maybe to hide the injury underneath it. He had exchanged his always black sweater with a red one that made him look so hot that Jisung wasn't sure if it was allowed. A shy smile played on his lips and he looked breathtaking the way he walked in as if he was entering a photoshoot and not the cafeteria. Jisung gulped. This was definitely not allowed.

"Stop gaping at him, Sungie", Hyunjin cackled right before Minho arrived at their table. 

"Hyung, you came!", Jisung beamed at him and Minho gave him a small smile in return.

"I told you so, right?", he remarked and then turned his attention to the others, visibly gulping because of how nervous he was. "Hi, I'm Minho", he said shyly. 

"As if we don't know", Seungmin rolled his eyes and got smacked on the head by Hyunjin right after.

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin. Maybe you remember me and Felix from the dance club. The rude one is Seungmin, he really is a pain in the ass. Youngsoo-hyung and Chan-hyung over there are a disgustingly cute couple and act as the parents of our group. Oh, and that super dark guy over there that's glaring at you is Changbin-hyung. He probably wants to spear you with his sharp jaw right now. Wait, is that why he calls himself SpearB? Anyway, don't worry, he's too tiny to do that."

"I am not tiny!", Changbin yelled and crossed his arms which made everyone at the table laugh even harder. 

Minho went to get some food for himself and sat down next to Jisung when he came back. The raven-haired boy relaxed when the others continued with their friendly bickering as if he was already a part of the group.

"Youngsoo-hyung, you really look like a little kid when eating. Seriously, the food can't be that bad", Jisung laughed at the older who was moving his food around like every day. He himself took another huge bite because _he_ liked it a lot. Food was food after all. And Jisung liked food. A lot.

"Says the one who stuffs his cheeks like a squirrel", Minho retorted and it made everyone look at him and it made him visibly uncomfortable. But he had come this far, so now he wouldn't let himself lose confidence due to a few stares, right?

"I do … mh… _not_ wlook like a squiwwl", Jisung replied offended, but the fact that he still had quite a lot of food in his mouth was speaking against him and it made the others laugh out loud.

"Don't worry, Jisung. It's cute", Minho giggled and poked Jisung full cheek. Jisung really wanted to act mad, but Minho's giggle was just too adorable.

"I already love him", Hyunjin snickered. "He's a keeper, Sungie."

"He's not-", Jisung started but stopped himself because he didn't know what to say. Instead, he just blushed madly and let himself be laughed at by his friends. Again.

"We all already love you, Minho", Chan stated. And speaking of it, would you like to come to our Friday night gathering this week?"

"Wow, hyung", Seungmin scoffed. "That transition was so _not_ smooth."

Chan only pouted for a second but then directed his attention back to Minho and looked at him expectantly.

"If you all don't have a problem with it. But I can't promise that I'll be free Friday night", Minho answered tentatively.

"Seungmin showed up without asking, so don't worry", Jisung said smiling brightly. 

"Hey! Hyunjin invited me!", Seungmin huffed. 

"Minor details." 

Jisung looked around to find Felix being the only one that didn't seem too happy with Minho joining their Friday gathering. 

"Come on, Lixie. We're going to get some dessert", Jisung proposed and locked his arm with the other. 

He could see the anxious look in Minho's eyes and sent him an apologetic smile for leaving him alone with his friends. But it wouldn't be for long. 

"Sungie, why are you pulling me with you? I don't even want dessert. I'm on a diet!", Felix exclaimed as they made their way towards the counter.

"First of all, diets are bullshit. And second of all, it's not about the dessert. I wanted to talk to you about Changbin and Minho."

"Changbin a-and Minho? What do you mean? Are they-", Felix began to stutter. 

"Of course not and that's the point. Minho doesn't even know Changbin and Binnie doesn't like Minho in that way too. In fact, he likes someone else-"

"He likes someone else?", Felix repeated and his eyes grew wide which made Jisung's heart melt. Poor boy. 

"You are both so oblivious, it's ridiculous. He likes _you_ of course, Lix! Just as you like him."

Felix blushed at that. 

"Jisung, I don't-"

"Don't take me for an idiot. I have eyes and you are my friends. Besides, I'm sure everyone else knows too, except Changbin and you", Jisung said. 

"So please stop worrying. Changbin isn't interested in Minho but in you. So, can you give Minho a chance, please? He is not as bad as it seems."

"Of course, Sungie. I'm sorry. He was actually very nice just now and not as distant as when we were in the dance club together."

"Thank you, Felix. But you'll still do something about Binnie, right? Because he's too much of a coward to make the first step", Jisung rolled his eyes. "I'm rooting for you." 

When they came back to the table, Seungmin gave the two a weird look.

"Where's your dessert?"

"Lix here remembered that he is on a diet and I, as the good friend I am, will suffer with him", Jisung stated but then turned around to face Minho.

"Is everything okay?", Jisung asked Minho and vaguely gestures towards his friends. "Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"It's okay, Ji, don't worry. You're friends seem pretty cool", Minho replied and Jisung's heart skipped a beat at the nickname.

"Yeah, that is because we are pretty cool!", Hyunjin who must have overheard their private conversation stated proudly. 

"I hope you didn't just include yourself there", Changbin teased, which broke down another argument, this time concerning Hyunjin's coolness.

"They are idiots, I told you", Jisung whispered, shaking his head but smiled.

"I think that's their greatest quality. And yours too."

"Me? An idiot? Excuse you!", Jisung gasped in mock offense.

"You're cute when you're doing that", Minho cooed at him. Jisung was taken by surprise by that and felt his face heat up yet again.

"When I'm doing what?"

"Being yourself I guess."

"Well, who do we have here? Is it really the Lee Minho _talking to people_?", a voice laughed from behind and brought Jisung and Minho that have been staring at each other back to reality.

The voice belonged to a tall boy with wide shoulders and short hair that looked at Minho with an obnoxious smirk. Jisung instantly grew furious and was about to stand up and tell that loser to fuck off, but he was held back by Minho's hand. 

"He's not worth it, Jisung."

"Oh, is that your new boyfriend? How cute that he wants to protect you when he looks like an actual baby with his chubby cheeks."

"Just mind your own business, Byungchul", Minho groaned. 

"Wait, you know that asshole?", Jisung looked at Minho in shock. 

"So he didn't tell you about me then. What a pity that your relationship is-"

"Excuse me, but it would be best if you leave me and my friends alone now", Youngsoo said with an angry expression and cracked his head in an intimidating way. 

"Whatever", Byungchul huffed obviously not willing to pick up a fight with Youngsoo who had a similar stature as himself. 

"I'm done with you anyway. Have fun with your new fling." And with that he stormed out of the cafeteria. 

"I should get going now, my class starts soon", Minho mumbled and got up to put away his tray.

Jisung hastily bid his friends goodbye that were still a little perplexed by what had happened. He all but sprinted after Minho who was walking toward the exit now. 

"Hyung, wait! I'll walk you to your class!", Jisung yelled.

"It's fine", Minho countered without stopping. 

"Please, hyung. Let me come with you". Jisung was walking next to Minho now and he could see that the other had a serious look on his face. Minho didn't reply but slowed down a little so that Jisung could keep track with him. 

"Hyung, was that bitch in the cafeteria your ex?", Jisung inquired and he could feel Minho next to him stiffen.

"Not really. I went out with him for a while but it wasn't serious. When he turned out to be an ass, I ended it."

"Wise decision", Jisung hummed and Minho couldn't help but chuckle. Jisung was glad that he could lighten up the older's mood even just a little. 

"I was really down at the time I met him. Since I started university, I never had any friends, not even real contact with anyone, so I was desperate for some kind of affection. But I was only a bet for him and some easy distraction, I guess. When I found out he was enjoying himself being praised for getting it on with the unapproachable Lee Minho, I made a scene in front of everyone and told them that Byungchul had only made everything up, even though that wasn't true. He hates me since then and I guess he's jealous now because I found someone else. I didn't love him or anything but it still hurt, especially my trust in other people. Because of him, I isolated myself even further."

Jisung was touched because Minho had never told him so much about himself by his own choice before, but it was also upsetting to hear what the other had had to go through.

"Hyung?", Jisung hesitantly asked after a while. Minho hummed to let him know that he was listening. 

"Is he the one who beat you up the other day? And threatened you in that dark corner?"

"What?", Minho scoffed. "No way, those guys are a lot more intimidating than Byungchul. But don't worry your pretty head about it, I'll be okay", Minho added when he saw how his first statement had made the younger even more upset. 

"And I'm sorry what he said about you", Minho mumbled and started to walk again. 

"What do you mean? That I have babyface? I already knew that", Jisung laughed. 

"I mean how he talked about you in general. As if you were some worthless replaceable person for me. It made me livid." Jisung heart notably sped up at those words. 

"I mean, we're only friends of course, but still. He shouldn't have talked about you like that." 

Jisung tried not to let Minho see how his smile faltered at the mention of them being only friends. He had already discarded the thought of anything more when he left that bar the one time he had accompanied Changbin. But he still couldn't help the growing feelings he had towards the other. 

"We're there", Minho said and came to a halt in front of a lecture room. 

"Thank you, Jisung, for introducing me to your friends. I actually like them a lot and I didn't know I missed hanging out with others so much", Minho admitted and glanced to the side, clearly embarrassed.

"Hyung, don't be ashamed for wanting to be social!", Jisung chuckled and felt the urge to cup the older's reddened cheeks. But if course he didn't.

"I'm sure you're all gonna be great friends soon. I can also add you to our group chat if you want!"

"I'd appreciate it if the others don't mind."

"Well, they don't have a say in this. The group chat is no democracy. Ask Binnie, he has already tried to eliminate Seungmin and Hyunjin." They both laughed at that.

"Will you visit me in the library later? My shift is from 4 to 9."

"Of course!", Jisung replied grinning, watched how Minho waved at him and how he disappeared into his classroom. After that, he made his way to his own class and added Minho to the chat on his way there.

[Group chat]

 **TheSquirrel™** _has added MinHoe_

 **Lixie** _Hey Minho!! [13:54]_

 **BangChannie** _Welcome to the family! [13:55]_

 **MinHoe** _Hi and thanks ^^ [13:55]_

 **MinHoe** _Also thanks for the name, Ji -_- [13:56]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _No problem, hyungiee ( ˘ ³˘) [13:56]_

 **DarkBinnie** _OMG [14:01]_

 **TheSquirrle™** _What now, Binnie? My lecture is starting right now [14:02]_

 **_DarkBinnie_ ** _Not my fault that you're on your phone in class [14:02]_

 **DarkBinnie** _anyway you won't believe what I just saw in the restroom [14:03]_

 **MinHoe** _ew don't wanna know [14:03]_

 **DarkBinnie** _You do because I saw two guys [14:04]_

 **MinHoe** _Wow how exciting. Never happened to me before [14:04]_

 **DarkBinnie** _They were making out [14:05]_

 **MinHoe** _still not interested [14:05]_

 **DarkBinnie** _It was Hyunjin and Seungmin [14:06]_

 **MinHoe** _… [14:07]_

 **_TheSquirrel™_ ** _Freaking what now?! Djdjssmfflsj Didn't they hate each others' guts only last week? [14:07]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Told you you won't believe me [14:08]_

 **HyunGin** _At least we have the guts to make it official. So yeah, we're official [14:10]_

 **HyunGin** _Now it's your turn, Binnie [14:11]_

 **DarkBinnie** _What are you talking about? [14:12]_

 **TheSeungmin** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) [14:12]_

 **HyunGin** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) [14:12]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) [14:13]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Ji, your betrayal hurts my heart! Why are you doing this to me [14:14]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _An oblivious person like you needs a push sometimes [14:14]_

 **TheSquirrlel™** _But you have to do the rest on your own now, hyung [14:15]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally all met and are getting closer ~
> 
> Hyunmin escalated quickly, oops. But we have Minsung's relationship for the pining, so I guess it's okay ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for still reading this and leaving kudos and comments! I feel so happy every time I read what you think about this story <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

After Minho had talked to him about his ex that day, the ice between them had started to melt even quicker. It also helped that they practically spent every spare minute together. Jisung would always accompany Minho on his shift in the library with the excuse that he had to study anyway, but he always ended up sitting at the counter and joking around with Minho. 

"Didn't you want to study for your exam?", Minho chuckled.

"I am!", Jisung exclaimed and held up a bunch of papers as if they were all the proof needed. 

"You know about peripheral vision, right? It means I can see that you're not looking at those sheets even when I'm typing on the computer. And you were definitely just staring into the air like it was the most interesting thing ever. "

Jisung blushed at that. It was no secret that he often daydreamed and that procrastination was a substantial part of his studying process. But being caught by Minho made him feel embarrassed about it. Especially when he thought back to all the times he hadn't just stared at anything but at Minho while he had thought that the other wouldn't notice. But maybe he noticed that too. Jisung wanted to hide his face in shame. 

"You're staring again, Ji", Minho laughed and throughout his whole shift, he teased Jisung so much that the younger would have had a hard time to remember anything if he tried. But he gave up on that as soon as he saw the blinding smile Minho gave him every time he came up with another joke. Yes, Jisung loved days like this one.

After the first Friday gathering, it wasn't even a question anymore if Minho would join the others. Minho turned out to be extremely hilarious and sarcastic when playing games and they all enjoyed the time together and they soon were a settled group of eight.

Jisung even went to the club with his friends sometimes, but only to sit at the bar and talk to Minho about anything and everything.

"So, you want to tell me that  _ you _ who basically is the incarnation of a squirrel doesn't like nuts? You can't be serious!", Minho argued quite shocked.

"Hyung!", Jisung whined. "I don't even look like a squirrel  _ that  _ much."

"You do", Minho interjected but Jisung waved him off.

"I don't look like some rodent and you misunderstood. I  _ do  _ like nuts but I get allergic reactions when I eat them", Jisung stated.

"That's even worse then! Your body is defying its own nature!"

Jisung rolled his eyes but he wasn't able to stifle his laugh.

"Lovely how passionate you are about that topic", Jisung giggled. "But you look like a cat and you love cats, so how come you don't catch any mice for dinner?"

"How would you know? Do you want some?", Minho asked with a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Hyung!", Jisung whined again and hit the other's arm over the bar counter. Minho only laughed at him.

Even though they were talking about the silliest things, Jisung smiled the whole night. He even stayed when their friends left after dancing for quite a few hours and walked back to the dorms with Minho by his side. Yes, Jisung loved days like this one too.

Minho had started to listen to his music and he wouldn't stop swooning over it which made Jisung blush furiously every time. Music was his passion and to see that Minho liked it meant the world to him.

After he had seen a video of Minho dancing in the most beautiful way possible, he had tried to convince him to start dancing again. With the help of Hyunjin and Felix he was successful and Minho began to attend the dance club regularly again. Which meant that they had yet another place to meet because Jisung would never miss a chance to see Minho dance. Hyunjin and Felix complained that he had never cared to watch  _ them  _ dance in the past, but before Jisung could explain himself they gave him a knowing grin and waved him off.

Jisung loved to see how lively Minho became in those few weeks. He was still tired from all his jobs and the additional dance practice. But he was smiling and talking more, the injuries became a lot less and he seemed to be truly happy for once.

~

"And have you seen the look on Seungminie's face? It was to die for!", Minho yelled out in excitement and Jisung had to remind him that other people in the dorms were sleeping. 

But he actually couldn't care less because he loved this Minho. The carefree one that laughed out loud, joked with his friends and could talk a mile a minute. The one that smiled this beautiful smile and looked at him with stars in his eyes. And those eyes were no joke - sometimes they looked like they held the whole galaxy in them. If Jisung hadn't fallen for the other before, he definitely would at this very moment.

They just came back from their Friday gathering that had meant playing games this time. Jisung laughed at the memory of Seungmin's grumpy act when he realized that he had lost. He had made fun of the others only seconds ago with a cocky smirk because they were so far behind on the game board. The look on his face when he realized that Felix had caught up with him and won the game was priceless.

"It was hilarious", Jisung agreed and came to a stop in front of Minho's room. 

"Do you want to come in?", Minho suddenly blurted out. Jisung was too startled to answer for a few seconds. Even though they have been growing so close in the past few weeks, the only time Jisung had been in the other's room was when he had treated Minho's wounds. And as it was Friday they had basically spent the whole day together, so Jisung was surprised, to say the least.

"Nevermind, it was a stupid idea. You're probably tired and-"

"I would love to", Jisung interrupted him, smiling from ear to ear and it made Minho grin back at him.

Inside the room, Jisung immediately plopped down on Minho's bed. The other bed was empty as expected. Minho laughed at him. 

"I shouldn't have let you in. I'm getting the feeling you're not planning to leave any time soon."

Jisung shook his head grinning mischievously and wrapped himself up in Minho's blanket.

"Go get yourself something comfy to wear and then we can watch a movie or something", Minho said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jisung groaned but got out of the bed and borrowed himself some sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt from one of Minho's bundles, surprised that the other even owned clothes in this color.

When Minho came back, he was dressed in a similar way. He took his laptop from the little desk that every dorm room came with and let himself down on the bed next to the younger boy. They settled for an anime they both hadn't watched yet and Jisung curled himself into Minho's side. Every time a scary scene came up Jisung would hold onto Minho a little tighter while the other only laughed at him and his scared clingy self.

After watching three episodes, Jisung was about to pass out on Minho's shoulder so the other shut down his laptop and put it aside.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep", Jisung mumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

"It's okay, Ji", Minho chuckled. "You're cute when you're sleepy."

Jisung blinked up at him and noticed how close they still were even though they weren't watching anything anymore. The only difference was that Minho faced him now. Slowly goosebumps were spreading all over his arms. Jisung would never get used to Minho's handsome features that seemed to be out of this world. His skin looked so smooth and Jisung felt the need to touch it. To let his hand travel over Minho's forehead, his cheekbones, his lips. Perfectly curved lips. Very kissable lips. Jisung's mind came back to reality at this thought.

They were only friends and Minho surely wasn't ready for something like this. He had told Jisung that he had totally closed himself after the thing with Byungchul had taken such a bad end. 

But then Jisung realized that Minho was staring at him just as much, his eyes traveling to his own lips every now and then and resting there for a bit too long. Something in Jisung told him to be confident and it made him pull up his hand and cup Minho's face with it. The other's eyes widened slightly but he leaned into the touch unintentionally. They both came closer, slowly. Very slowly because Jisung wanted to give Minho the chance to pull away if he didn't want to kiss him. 

And that was exactly what he did.

Minho was quick to sit back down on the farthest end of the bed and Jisung had to look away so that Minho wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes and the shame from his red cheeks because he was sure he couldn't hide it. Jisung hadn't expected anything else, he knew Minho too well for that by now. But there had still been a too hopeful, too optimistic part of himself that had wished for him to be wrong. Wished to be able to finally accept his feelings towards the older and wished to stop hiding them any longer. But it turned out to be a really dumb part, a stupid thought and a pathetic wish. 

"Jisung, I'm-", Minho began but Jisung interrupted him. 

"No, hyung. It's fine. I shouldn't have… done that, I'm sorry", Jisung mumbled and got up from the bed. 

"What are you doing?", Minho's unsure voice asked from behind.

"Leaving? What else would I do? "

"Stay."

Jisung turned around and stared blankly at the older boy. Stay? After what he had just tried? Hadn't he ruined it all? 

"We're still friends, right?", Minho's voice was trembling a little. Jisung felt a bitter taste at those words. Sure, Jisung would always want to be Minho's friend, his best friend to be more specific, no matter if they were just that or even more. But he still wanted to have that  _ even more _ . Jisung knew that he was being selfish, disgusting really, to even think like that. But he couldn't really help still wishing for it. It had been years since he has had a crush and he had never felt so deeply for someone before.

"Of course, we're still friends. If you want that, I mean", Jisung answered after a while and Minho immediately nodded eagerly.

"So please stay over. I don't want to be alone tonight", Minho whispered barely audible.

"Okay", Jisung agreed with a soft voice, turned off the lights and got into bed again. 

It was s little awkward at first as none of the two knew what to do now. Jisung surely wouldn't dare to move the whole night in fear of accidentally touching Minho. Not that he didn't want that - cause he certainly did - but not when he knew exactly that Minho wouldn't like it. So Jisung was more than surprised when he felt Minho's arm wrap around his torso. Jisung took a heart and pulled Minho closer.

It felt nice having the other so close. It felt right. It felt like home.

"Goodnight, Minho", Jisung whispered.

"Goodnight, Ji."

They both relaxed after some time, but it took Jisung ages to fall asleep because his heart was beating so fast and he could feel Minho's warm breath on the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff is this progress or is Jisung friend-zoned for good now? You'll have to wait and see 😅
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was kinda boring but it's finally going to be more exciting in the next one! 
> 
> Congrats, by the way! You've already made it halfway through this story ^^
> 
> See you tomorrow ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

Jisung was woken up by a loud ringing. He didn't understand what it could be because he was still half asleep, but he knew that it was Saturday and he had no classes. Therefore, there shouldn't be ringing an alarm.

After he had spent his first night at Minho's room, he had basically slept there every other night. Or more like  _ every  _ night. Minho had really warmed up to him and it was becoming a regular thing for them to cuddle before going to sleep. And also during the day they were a lot closer, both physically and emotionally. But they never got as close as after watching the anime a few weeks ago. And they also both avoided talking about it and acted like what they were doing was perfectly normal behavior for friends. Which it was, of course, but Jisung couldn't ignore the funny feeling he sometimes felt in his stomach.

Jisung got out of Minho's thigh embrace, untangled their legs and propped himself up in the bed, looking around to find Minho's phone vibrating on the nightstand. When the phone rang for the third time without waking Minho, Jisung decided to do it himself. He lightly shook Minho who jolted awake immediately. How his touch was able to wake the other up when that loud ass ringing couldn't was beyond Jisung.

"Sungie, what's wrong?", he asked with wide eyes.

"Everything's fine", Jisung replied with a soothing voice while caressing the others arm. "But there's someone calling you repeatedly at ass a clock and I didn't know what to do. Sorry for waking you."

Minho's eyes grew even bigger at his words and he jumped out of the bed immediately and got himself dressed. Jisung's mind was still too fuzzy to comprehend what was happening. But that didn't mean he couldn't stare at Minho's bare back when the other changed his shirt. 

"Minho, what's wrong?", Jisung asked and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. I have to go now but you can just stay here."

Jisung instantly stood up and walked over to where the other was putting on his bomber jacket. 

"What do you mean? Where are you going? It's four in the morning for God's sake!"

"I can't tell you", Minho mumbled and fidgeted around with his zipper.

Jisung felt a pang to his heart. Of course, Minho still hadn't talked to him about the 'situation' he had mentioned months ago, but Jisung thought that besides that Minho trusted him. That he would tell him where he was going in the middle of the night. Minho hadn't returned with bruises for weeks now, but Jisung couldn't help but think that this - wherever Minho was going - would end with him being injured. And it scared Jisung. He hadn't told Minho, but since they started to become friends, he had always been afraid to find the other hurt again and was relieved every time Minho looked just as healthy as when Jisung had seen him last.

"I'm coming with you", Jisung declared with a stern voice. 

"You're certainly not", Minho scoffed. 

"Why not?"

"Cause it's dangerous!"

"Then why would I let you go? Just so that you come back covered in bruises? Or maybe you won't even come back at all, how would I know?" Jisung could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. 

"Jisung, I don't expect you to understand but I have to go. It's very important."

"How should I understand any of this if you don't talk to me?", Jisung asked, a tear making its way onto his cheek.

Minho's eyes followed the tear that was rolling down Jisung's face and they took on a worried but most of all apologetic look. 

"I know, I'm sorry", Minho whispered and wiped the tear away. Jisung leaned into the touch on instinct and though it was soothing, it only made more tears fall. 

"I'm sorry to leave you, but I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep now. You won't even notice that I was gone", Minho said and without looking back at the crying mess Jisung was by now, Minho went out of the room.

Despite sobbing like crazy, Jisung shook his head and put on his shoes. He left the room only seconds after Minho and silently followed the faint figure that was running across the campus. He wondered how nobody has ever noticed the other boy leaving at those ungodly hours without even being subtle about it. But on the other hand, Minho could do whatever he wanted and it wasn't anyone else's business. And maybe he didn't do that as often after all. Jisung knew first hand that he hadn't done so recently, but at the same time, he had met the older outside in the middle of the night before. And he had been hurt that time.

Jisung's body started to shake and it wasn't only at the memory of Minho's injured leg. It was a chilly autumn night and Jisung was only wearing a plain shirt and boxers with a pair of sneakers. He must have been quite a sight. But he couldn't focus on any of that right now as he had to follow Minho.

It was difficult for Jisung to keep the right distance between him and Minho as he didn't want to get noticed but also couldn't lose sight of the other. He even had to step behind cars or hide in some side streets when the older boy looked around paranoidly.

The farther they came, the less light was illuminating the streets and Jisung got more nervous with every step. The autumn breeze made Jisung shudder as well as the shadows that he mistook for people. But who could blame him? These streets were not exactly welcoming and just gave off the vibe of danger, violence and drugs.

After what felt like an hour of walking, Minho stopped in a dark alley. A black SUV was parked there and three dark figures got out of it when they saw Minho.

Jisung quickly hid behind a container - that reeked of junk, but he couldn't care less at the moment - so that they wouldn't be able to see him. Jisung glanced around the container and saw two middle-aged men and a woman striding towards Minho. The one in the middle was now standing directly in front of Minho and puffed out the smoke of his cigar right in Minho's face. It was so cliche that Jisung almost thought he was thrown into a bad movie. And he didn't like it at all.

"You got the money, boy?", the man asked. 

His voice was low and raspy, just like Jisung had always imagined the boss of some underground gang to sound like. 

He saw Minho shaking his head.

"Not all of it, but I can give you 600 thousand won for now and-"

"600 thousand you say? What do I want with some thousand won when you owe me millions?", the man laughed humorlessly and Jisung winced. Why would Minho owe the man so much money? 

"Listen, Minho. You're a smart kid so you should know that it's not clever to make me angry. But I'm getting really angry because you keep coming back to me with those small repayments. I'm getting impatient, boy. I think it's time to end things now", the man said with a smirk and gestured at the woman next to him. Jisung realized too late that she was holding a gun. 

"Wait!", Minho yelped. "Please, give me one last chance. You'll get all the money back. Just give me a week."

The man signaled the woman to wait, but Jisung still felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He didn't know what to do. Should he step out to help Minho? But they would probably shoot him the second he showed himself. They didn't seem like the patient or kind type, to say the least.

"And how do I know you're capable of that and not only bluffing?", the man asked. 

"I- I have a plan", Minho breathed out with such a quiet voice that Jisung almost wasn't able to hear him. 

"A plan! How funny", the man laughed out loud. "Well, now I'm curious. Even if you're just lying to me, I'd really want to see what that plan of yours looks like", he chuckled obnoxiously.

"So we have a deal. You bring me all the money until next Saturday or you know what's gonna happen. Eunkyung, you might give him a little taste of it."

The woman didn't hesitate to slap Minho across the face, the gun still in her hand. Minho cried out in pain when the metal hit his cheekbone and stumbled to the ground. Jisung almost let out a scream as well but he contained himself. However, he had a hard time not to jump up and run to Minho immediately. But he knew he had to wait in order to get them both out of this alive. The three figures got back into the SUV and drove away without sparing another glance at the suffering boy.

When they were finally out of reach, Jisung stood up from his hiding spot and ran towards the bleeding boy that was trying to stand up again. At least he was conscious.

"Minho!", Jisung whisper-shouted, afraid anyone was still there and could hear him.

"Jisung, wh-what are you doing here?", Minho croaked and looked up at Jisung, his expression shifting between surprise, sadness and shame.

"Saving you, of course", Jisung answered and helped Minho to steady himself.

"Jisung, you shouldn't be here."

"And you neither. I'll bring you home now, come on."

When they got into Minho's room again, there was a heavy silence between them while Jisung treated the cuts on Minho's face. Jisung had so many questions, but he also knew that this was the exact topic they had been dancing around for months now in order to not make Minho uncomfortable.

"Minho, maybe it's time", Jisung murmured. They had been sitting on the other's bed for what felt like hours and Jisung could already see that it was getting brighter outside. 

"For what?", Minho asked but Jisung was sure that he knew exactly what. 

"You obviously don't have to, but don't you think it will make things easier if I knew what's going on?"

Minho sighed because he  _ did  _ know that Jisung was right.

"Maybe you won't like me afterwards", Minho mumbled and Jisung had a hard time making out his words. "Maybe you'll hate me."

"I will always like you, Hyung", Jisung replied and had to gulp hard when he realized how much it had sounded like a confession. 

"Okay then", the older said and swallowed visibly before taking a deep breath. 

"It all started when I was a child. My dad had cancer and slowly got weaker right in front of the eyes of my mom and me until he finally passed away. I didn't quite understand at the time, I was only three, but it ruined my mother. She started smoking and drinking first and she wasn't at home a lot of times - to go clubbing, but I only realized that later. But it got better when she met another guy. She seemed to be more responsible and took care of me again. She even stopped to drink and smoke when she got pregnant with my brother. But when she told her boyfriend about her pregnancy, he left. And so everything started again. The difference was that I was five now and I had a brother to take care of when my mother was going out at night or already too drunk in the afternoon. I didn't attend school regularly because I didn't get enough sleep. My teachers noticed of course, but after some talks with my mother, they couldn't find anything off about her. Because she had mastered acting like a responsible adult along the way. It was when I got into high school that she started to take harder stuff. And that costed even more money than the alcohol and cigarettes before. She made debts over debts by the guy you just saw. He calls himself Mr. Kim and he was the one to sell her those drugs. I started doing a lot of mini-jobs to be able to provide for us because she didn't take care of us anymore at all. I could only go to university because my brother is graduating from high school himself soon. I know that he can take care of himself but despite that, I'm worried because he is still living together with her. And her mental health is not stable. My plan was to save all the money I get from my two jobs and pay back the debts. When my brother goes to college and can live on campus, I want to make her go to therapy or to a clinic. But right now it would only end up with my brother in a children's home because he's not off age yet and because I live in this dorm, I can't take care of him myself. And there's no one else, we are alone."

It was a lot to take in what had happened to Minho and his younger brother since they had been little. Jisung had rubbed Minho's back soothingly throughout the whole story because the other had started to shiver slightly and his eyes were glazed. 

"But you're not alone anymore, Minho", Jisung said and pulled the older into a close hug.

Minho broke down in his arms and started sobbing. Jisung patiently waited until he calmed down, still caressing his back and whispering words of comfort. He was reminded of the time he had held a crying Minho in the laundry room all those weeks ago. Back then he had been surprised because Minho had always acted like the tough guy in front of him and everyone else. But now it was different. Now he knew Minho, his strong and his weak sides, had spent so much time with him and had developed something a lot deeper than the attraction he had felt in the beginning.

"But I don't know what to do now", Minho whispered and got out of the hug so that he could look into Jisung's eyes. 

"I told him that I have a plan, but he was right. It was a lie. I don't know how to make that much money in a week. It's not possible."

"Why don't you just call the police?", Jisung asked.

"Because his gang is watching my every move and I think they also overhear my phone calls."

"I can go to the police then", Jisung retorted.

"I don't even think that the police could do much. They have been hiding their illegal deals and themselves for ages. And they threatened me before not to go to the police or something terrible would happen."

"Maybe they are lying."

"I don't think so. And then there still is the problem that they will put my mum in a psychiatry and my brother into some foster care system."

"Then we will pay the money. I have set some aside. I am saving for an apartment after uni but you can have it", Jisung said, smiling encouragingly. 

"I can't take that, Jisung. It's your money, for your future. And I'm sure it wouldn't be enough. My mother has been buying drugs from Mr. Kim for a long time now "

"You can pay me back afterwards, but better owe me money than that gangster boss", Jisung replied and Minho scoffed at him. 

"Besides, the others will definitely help too. We can do it Minho, I'm sure of it. But now let's forget about it for a few hours until we can talk to them, okay?" 

Minho slowly nodded in response although Jisung could feel that the older felt anxious by the thought of having to wait.

"Thanks for telling me, Minho. It means a lot to me, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you", Jisung whispered and took the older boy's hand.

"Thanks for listening and still being here and even offering help. I'm so lucky to have met you, Sungie."

"Minnie, your mother's mistakes are not your fault. You were put into this situation since being a child and you shouldn't be the one to pay for what your mother did. But still, you're willing to do so to protect your family. It shows how strong and kind-hearted you are."

"Did you just call me Minnie?"

"Is that really everything you got from that?", Jisung laughed and Minho joined him after a few seconds.

"It's gonna be alright, Minho. I promise. And now let's go back to sleep", Jisung said and lied down, pulling Minho with him and enveloping the older in a warm embrace. Minho relaxed against him little by little and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Ji."

"Good night, Minnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess, Minho's secret is out. Sorry if you're disappointed now, but I warned you that this story was going to be cliché 😅
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought Minho's secret was, though! Please tell me in the comments ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

Of course, all of their friends agreed to lend Minho some money. At first, Jisung didn't expect him to tell the others the whole story, but they were Minho's friends too and he trusted them. When he had finished, they all came together in a group hug, Minho right in the middle.

Jisung could see how sad and happy Minho was at the same time. The older must have realized that he indeed wasn't alone anymore and that he had the best friends he could ask for, but the situation itself wasn't so joyous of course.

The good thing was that they had collected almost all the money Minho needed and they would do their best to get the rest until next Saturday. With this turn of events that Minho hadn't expected he was clearly calmer.

"Have you talked to Felix yet?", Jisung asked after dragging Changbin a few meters away from where their friends we're playing Uno in order to distract Minho.

"What do you-"

"Cut the crap, Binnie. You know exactly what I mean", Jisung retorted with a strict tone.

"Fine", Changbin rolled his eyes. "I haven't. And I won't. I'm sure he doesn't like me like that, Jisung."

"What if I knew that he does?"

"How would you know?"

"You know, there are people that actually talk to their friends about their feelings", Jisung snorted but Changbin still only eyed him confused.

"It means that you should talk to him because he likes you back", Jisung rolled his eyes and dragged Changbin back to join the others before he could protest.

They played a few more rounds until their friends offered to call some people that could lend them a little money. 

"Would you want to meet my brother?", Minho asked Jisung when everyone was out of the door.

"I haven't visited him in quite some time now. I just thought that maybe … I don't know I-"

"Sometimes you can act so tough", Jisung interrupted Minho and chuckled. "And other times you get all shy and stutter and it's hella adorable but- you really don't have to worry so much all the time. I would love to meet your brother."

Minho let out a shaky breath and smiled up at Jisung.

"Should we go then?"

"What? Now? As in  _ right now _ ?", Jisung yelped. "I don't even know what to wear and  _ fuck _ look at my hair I- I can't go out like that and I definitely can't meet your brother when looking like this!"

Minho only laughed at him and Jisung shot him a glare. 

"Didn't you just tell me not to worry so much? And then there's you being all drama queen. Chill out, my brother is probably in his pyjamas and it will be more embarrassing for him that it will be for you."

"It's easy for you to talk! But first impressions are important! I gonna go up to my room and get dressed, I'll come back in ten minutes", Jisung said. 

"Just grab some of my stuff. I already texted my brother that I'll visit so he's waiting."

"Fine", Jisung rolled his eyes. "But if I look like trash tell your bro that it's your fault."

"You always look gorgeous so stop being so dramatic."

Jisung blushed at that. He took some clothes that might fit his small frame out of Minho's bundles and disappeared into the bathroom to hide his red face. There he took a deep breath. Minho's compliments and touches would be the death of him someday. 

~

"Jeongin, I'm here!", Minho yelled when he opened the door to the apartment the older's brother and mother were living in. 

"Hyung! You're so late, I thought you weren't coming! And what happened to your face aga- oh", Jeongin stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted Jisung. He was standing a little behind Minho and nervously fidgeted with the hem of Minho's oversized hoodie. Normally, Jisung wasn't that uneasy when meeting new people, but this was different.

What made it a little easier was the fact that Minho's brother indeed wore his pyjamas and his hair that was just as dark as Minho's was sticking out into every direction.

"Hyung! You should have told me that you'd bring a friend over!", Jeongin yelped and tried to fix his hair.

"Sorry, Innie", Minho replied in amusement and hugged his brother. When he let go, he ruffled Jeongin's hair. 

The younger boy pouted because all his work was ruined again, but Minho wasn't bothered by that. He only stepped further into the living room and planted himself on the couch.

When Jeongin turned back around to face Jisung the latter cleared his voice.

"Hi, I'm Han Jisung", Jisung smiled shyly at Jeongin. "I'm sorry for showing up without a warning." 

"Don't be", Jeongin said and closed the door after Jisung stepped into the room. 

"It's my brother's fault. Wait, isn't that hyung's hoodie?", Jeongin asked, staring at the black hoodie with a cat print that Jisung was wearing. 

"Uh yeah", Jisung affirmed, smiling sheepishly while scratching his neck. "I borrowed it from him because I was sleeping over and-"

"He let you sleep over?!", Jeongin almost screamed and regarded Jisung with an amazed look. 

"Don't act so surprised, Innie. I actually have a social life", Minho yelled from the sofa.

"Hyung, you are like a stone when it comes to social stuff!"

"Not anymore, I have friends now. Seven to be exact."

"SEVEN?!" The teenage boy looked like he was about to faint. 

"Wow, hyung. I'm shook. But really proud", Jeongin said and nodded to stress his words. "So, is this your boyfriend then?"

"W-what, me? No, we are just friends", Jisung stuttered.

"I see", Jeongin said, clearly not convinced but let it go for now. Or that was at least what Jisung hoped. He sat down next to his older brother - whose cheeks were a slight shade pinker than usual, but maybe it was only the light or Jisung's imagination - and indicated Jisung to do the same. Jisung felt really awkward as he sat stiffly next to Minho, Jeongin on the other side of the couch.

"So, Jisung. You're my brother's  _ friend _ ", Jeongin noted. 

"Yes." Jisung gulped. That kid sure was intimidating and that he didn't use honorifics on purpose made him even more nervous. It was like he had to prove himself to earn the other's respect. 

"How did you guys meet then? You have to know, Hyungie here usually isn't the outgoing type."

"Yeah, I know that", Jisung chuckled. "We go to the same university. He acted like an ass in the beginning but I'm really stubborn. He didn't have a chance." 

That made Jeongin laugh out loud and Jisung visibly relaxed. 

"So, what is your major?"

When Jisung started to talk about his music production classes, the younger listened attentively and asked many questions as it turned out that Minho's brother really liked to sing.

"I make my own music with my friends. If you want we can record something together sometime."

Jeongin's eyes lit up at that and he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Hyung, that would be amazing!" Jisung grinned because Jeongin was finally calling him hyung.

Right at that moment, the lock of the door clicked and a woman with short dark hair stepped in. She looked really slim but Jisung wouldn't expect her to have the lifestyle Minho had told him about. 

"Oh Jeonginnie, we have guests?", Minho's mother asked with a melodic voice, similar to Minho's own. But it still made Jisung cringe because she had called her own son only a guest. Still, he got up and offered the woman his hand as he bowed down. 

"Hello Ms. Lee, my name is Han Jisung. I'm a friend of Minho. It's a pleasure to meet you", he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The woman's face lit up and she shook his hand. 

"Hello Jisung, the pleasure is mine", she answered with the sweetest smile that made it really hard to believe that anything was wrong with her. 

"Hi mom", Minho greeted his mother with a dark expression. 

"Hello there, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in such a long time!", she chirped in the loveliest tone. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear. How has university been?"

"Also fine."

Despite his mother's good acting, the awkwardness between them was undeniable and it weren't only Minho's very short answers. Jisung also didn't like how she obviously ignored the cuts on Minho's face that were covered with plasters. 

"Actually, Ms. Lee, I just wanted to take Jeongin out to show him the university's studio. Only if that's okay with you, of course", Jisung interrupted the silence and smiled innocently at the middle-aged woman.

"Sure, darling. Just bring him back before it gets dark", Ms. Lee said sweetly but Jisung could see something hostile in her eyes and her fingers twitched slightly.

"Oh yes, hyung! It's going to be so cool!", Jeongin squealed and basically flew out of the apartment. 

"Goodbye, Ms. Lee", Jisung said, bowing down. 

"Goodbye, Jisung. Minho", she answered and nodded at the two boys that were leaving through the door. 

"Thanks for saving me back there", Minho mumbled and looked to the ground. Jisung intuitively took the older's hand and pressed it gently. 

"Don't mention it."

It was only when they met Jeongin outside that Jisung noticed that they were still holding hands. The younger raised an eyebrow at them but didn't comment on it. Still, an evil smirk spread over his face. What surprised Jisung was that Minho still didn't let go of his hand. But who was he to complain? He loved the feeling of having the other so close to his side. He felt safe and secure. But at the same time, it sent shivers of excitement through his whole body every now and then. 

On the way back to campus Jeongin was blabbering about his high school, the choir he sang in and about how excited he was to finally be in a real studio.

When they arrived in front of the three studios in the music and art building Jisung let go of Minho's hand to put in the code of the first door. Jeongin jumped through the door right away shrieking and the other two could only laugh at his cheerful behavior. However, the young boy suddenly came to a halt when he noticed that there was someone in the room

Changbin was seated on the chair in front of the two large monitors and the keyboard which wasn't very surprising to Jisung as the older boy often spent  _ days _ here if his classes allowed it and if it wasn't for his friends to drag him out.

New was the fact that there was another person. Felix, to be exact. Sitting on Changbin's lap. Facing him. The freckled boy immediately got up from his position with an equally loud squeal as Jeongin's before. Both Felix and Changbin started to blush and of course, Minho wanted to take the opportunity to tease them. 

"Jeongin, meet Felix and Changbin. They are both our friends", Jisung interrupted the oldest who only pouted at him. 

"Hi!", Jeongin greeted them with a wide grin. "I'm Minho-hyung's brother!"

They all relaxed after that and Changbin and Jisung showed Jeongin around the studio. The youngest was in awe throughout the whole tour and let out some excited noises every once in a while.

While explaining what synthesizers they had and what they could do, Jisung's gaze traveled to Minho who, to his surprise, was listening attentively to what he was saying. It made Jisung smile and his heart sped up because the other was actually interested in his passion just as much as Jisung loved to watch Minho dance.

After showing Jeongin around for almost two hours - which was often interrupted by Felix and Jeongin as the two youngest were quick to become friends and were only addressing each other with vine references by now - it was time for the youngest to head back home. 

"We can bring you back home if you want, Jeongin", Changbin proposed after packing up his stuff. "Felix and I are going out anyway."

Jisung dramatically gasped at that and clutched his heart mockingly. 

"You're going out? As in  _ going out _ ? I would have never thought that I'd be able to see this day!"

Felix's cheeks flushed bright red while Changbin only rolled his eyes. 

"Stop being dramatic, Ji. Yes, we're going on a date. So what?", Changbin asked and grabbed Felix's hand. The shade on the latter's face only grew deeper. 

Now Jisung was actually shocked because he had just wanted to tease them but the two were serious. At the same time, he was immensely glad because his best friends finally had the chance to become happy together. And his matchmaking skills weren't that bad after all.

"Did he really say the d word?", Minho whispered into Jisung's ear but was saying it loud enough so that the others could hear him just fine.

"Hyung!", Jeongin exclaimed and stared at Minho in shock. 

"What? Oh no, obviously not  _ that _ d word. The other one. The  _ date _ one", Minho clarified, holding his hands up defensively and Jisung chuckled at him.

"Whatever", Jeongin pouted. "I would appreciate it if you'd bring me back home. My hyung here is super embarrassing anyway", he announced and Minho gasped in fake shock.

But they stopped their bickering soon as it was getting dark outside and Minho hugged his brother tight before saying goodbye. Jeongin also hugged Jisung to his surprise, but he could only grin as he ruffled the other's hair which made Jeongin whine. Jisung had already taken the younger into his heart. 

They waved off the three as they went out of the studio and that was when Jisung realized they were alone again.

"Your brother is an angel", Jisung said. 

"Oh no, he can be the devil in person, just wait", Minho scoffed but Jisung could hear the fondness in his voice.

"You know, you did a good job raising him. Even though you were just a kid yourself."

"I tried", Minho mumbled and his eyes were shadowed. 

Jisung took a step closer so they were only standing inches away from each other. From up close Minho was even more beautiful and it drove Jisung insane. His straight nose, the long lashes and chocolate brown eyes. Those sad dark eyes that belonged to the incredibly brave boy Jisung fell in love with.

He fell in love with his smile and the way he lets his facade down only for him and his friends. He fell in love with the late-night talks they had, how he never felt like he couldn't voice out his thoughts, how they could talk about the most trivial and the most vital things. He fell in love with Minho dancing, following the beat like it was consuming him, living his passion, living his dream. He fell in love with the sparkle in the other's eyes when he talked about cats even though he had never owned one. He fell in love with the way Minho listened to his songs, how he hummed to it and sometimes even sang with his beautiful voice. He fell in love with that too. And he fell in love with the feeling of home that he only got when being together with the other.

But Jisung wasn't going to let things get out of hand again. He knew Minho didn't like him like that. He sighed and backed away.

He already had his hand on the door handle when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Minho pulled him back to where he had been standing before and let his hand travel up the side of Jisung's face.

"Is this okay?", Minho asked under his breath, eyes wide as he took in every inch of Jisung's face.

Jisung nodded his head, but only lightly because he didn't want Minho's hand to stop.

"But you don't have to do this, hyung. I know that you're still struggling with your last relationship. I know-" 

A finger on Jisung's lips made him stop talking. And then the finger was replaced by Minho's lips.

Jisung's breath got caught up in his thought at the sudden sensation, but he relaxed soon and leaned into the touch. It was only a chaste kiss at first and they pulled away again like they both weren't sure how much was too much for the other. But it was just right.

However, they both got more eager when their lips found each other for a second time. Jisung grabbed Minho's hair when the latter playfully bit on his lower lip and he could not help but let out a quiet moan. Minho took the chance and let his tongue slid into Jisung's mouth. Jisung felt so lightheaded as their kisses became hotter and needier. He couldn't believe that Minho was kissing him right now but he didn't dwell on that thought for too long and lost himself in Minho's touch again. Jisung pulled away after some time but only to place kisses along the neck of the other and to slightly suck at the sensitive skin there. This sent shudders through Minho and Jisung was pleased to notice that he was the one who could make the older feel things like that. He also enjoyed the sight of the marks that were already forming on Minho's skin.

Suddenly Jisung stopped. While breathing heavily and took the other's hand. He started to drag him over the campus all the way to Minho's dorm and the other didn't seem to mind. Of course, Jisung knew Minho's pin by now and opened the door without letting go of the other boy's hand.

He guided the older onto his bed and sat down on his lap, his knees next to the other's thighs. Minho looked up at him like he had never laid eye on something more beautiful. But Jisung who was sitting on top of him with his puffy cheeks bright red and still panting from the make-out session could not be the reason for this look, right?

"I really really like you, Minho", Jisung whispered and placed a soft kiss onto the older's lips.

"I like you too, Ji. Really. A lot", Minho answered and pecked Jisung while intertwining their hands.

They fell asleep with their hands still holding onto each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we met Jeongin and we got a kiss :D
> 
> The next two chapters will be from Minho's point of view, so stay tuned ~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

[Minho's POV]

When Minho opened his eyes the next morning, everything was as usual. Jisung was still curled into his side and made small noises in his sleep from time to time. It was an adorable sight.

In the last weeks, he had shared a bed with Jisung more often than not, but he still wasn't used to the sight of the squirrel-like boy in the morning. His cheeks were puffed out, his lips pouty and he looked so small and innocent when curled up like this that Minho couldn't help but stare every time he awoke before the other did. Sometimes he would even let his fingers trace the younger boy's features and smile at how cute he looked, but he would never admit that out loud. 

Just when he was about to do exactly that, he stopped his hand in mid-air as he remembered what had happened yesterday. Because no, not everything was as usual. They had kissed. More like made out in the studio and had gone to sleep together while holding hands and exchanging more kisses. 

No, this was definitely not the usual. 

A shiver ran through Minho at the thought of Jisung's hand in his hair, his teeth on his skin, his lips on his own. He didn't know how to feel about it. Sure, he had felt that tension between them before. Just a few weeks ago, they almost kissed after watching that Anime. And Minho had basically friend-zoned Jisung back then.

But yesterday it has been _him_ to make the move. He didn't know where it had come from, it had just felt right. But now he wasn't so sure about it anymore. It _had_ felt right, everything with Jisung felt right. And he also knew that he would never be a bet to him, that Jisung liked him for who he actually was and not for the image he had.

But he still didn't feel ready. Minho had probably gotten Jisung's hopes up yesterday. Hopes for more kisses, more than just friends, for a romantic relationship. But Minho wasn't sure if he could handle something like this right now. He had never been good with feelings because of the lack of love and care he had gotten from his mother. But Jisung had made him open up more and feel things he had never felt before. 

But then there also was his current situation. He tried to not show it to the others, especially to Jisung, but he was anxious. He knew that the chance was high that his friends had gathered all the money together by now and there still were a couple of days until Saturday. But he couldn't help but be afraid and he couldn't talk to Jisung or his other friends about it as he didn't want to worry him. 

No, this was all too much. Maybe afterwards he could think about something like a relationship, but not right now. No. No, he couldn't. And it was not Jisung's fault. Not at all. 

Jisung was perfect. He loved how he was looking so adorable in his sleep and how they always cuddled until they fell asleep. He loved how he always carried his notebook with him to write down lyrics that he would show to Minho in those very rare moments. It made him feel special and the lyrics were the most beautiful thing he has ever read. He loved it when Jisung talked about music and he loved listening to it so much. Half of his playlist only consisted of Jisung's and 3RACHA's songs by now and it always made him smile to hear Jisung's beautiful voice and his skilled rap. He loved how Jisung got shy sometimes over the smallest things and how his cheeks and ears took on a rosy color. He loved how he had accepted his brother as a friend in such a short time. He loved how he always knew how to comfort him, how he was always there for him, how he could always rely on him. He loved how he felt like home to him. He loved all those things so much, but no. This was not the right time and he didn't know if there would ever be because he was complicated and maybe a little broken and maybe also pathetic. And who would want someone like this as a partner, right? Maybe Jisung was better off-

"Hyung, you're thinking too loud", a voice next to him mumbled and he saw Jisung blinking at him with tired eyes.

"Sorry, Ji", Minho replied and tried to smile but he knew he failed miserably. 

Jisung immediately sobered up from his sleepiness and propped himself up on the bed with his elbow to be able to look Minho straight in the eyes. 

"What's wrong, Min?", he asked with a soft voice and reached out with his hand to touch his face. 

Minho flinched away even though that wasn't his intention. The frown on Jisung's face was only growing deeper at that and Minho wanted to hit himself. That was exactly why he didn't want to talk to Jisung. He knew he would get worried and this face was definitely too beautiful to be frowning and his heart was too pure to be hurt by someone like him. 

"Hey, if this is about yesterday than you don't have to worry", Jisung said quickly and actually sat up. "We're not going to do anything you don't want. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you." The boy's eyes were shiny now and it was not only from sleep. 

" _You_ taking advantage of _me_ ? Jisung, _I_ was the one to initiate it. _I_ kissed you and I also didn't stop. I wanted it."

Minho felt his cheeks getting hot from the shame he felt because of his actions. Because it was actually true. He took advantage of Jisung's friendship, maybe even a possible crush that the boy had on him, and now he had to break it all over again. 

"Then what is it? Was it that bad?" Jisung's voice was barely more than a whisper. 

"What? Sungie, no! You're a great kisser, I just-" 

Now Minho was seriously blushing. He usually wasn't uncomfortable about stuff like this and made jokes about it but it was different with Jisung. Everything felt different with Jisung. Because it actually mattered to him. Because _Jisung_ actually mattered to him. 

"Yesterday it felt so right. But now after thinking about it, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship just yet. And I don't know if I'll ever be. I'm so sorry, Ji, I shouldn't have let that happen. I took advantage of you and I-"

"Hyung, stop. It's okay", Jisung said with his softest voice. "We can take it very very slow and not call it a relationship until you actually want that. Or we can just be friends and forget about what happened. Whatever it is that you want, hyung, I'll still be here and I'll always support you."

"Oh my God, I really don't deserve you", Minho mumbled and covered his still red face with his hands.

"Hyung, look at me", Jisung demanded, but his voice was still calm. 

Slowly, Minho retrieved his fingers and locked eyes with the usually bubbly boy that was now looking at him seriously. 

"Minho… can I touch you?"

Minho wasn't sure what that implied and he was afraid of any skinship with Jisung right now. But at the same time, his body craved it. So he nodded. 

Jisung was moving slowly not to scare the other and to give him the opportunity to change his mind. But when he finally pulled Minho in his lap and wrapped his arms around him, the older let out a long sigh and nuzzled his head into the crook of the younger's neck. 

"Please don't think something like that ever again", Jisung whispered into his ear while combing through his hair that was still messy from his sleep.

"You had a cruelly tough start in life and yet became such a wonderful person. You are the funniest, bravest and most thoughtful person I know. You deserve the world Minho."

Minho couldn't help but sob at the youngers words and it only made the firm grip around his waist tighten. 

"I- I love you, Minho", Minho could hear Jisung voice tremble and his eyes widened at the confession. Never had anyone told him they loved him directly before. Despite Jeongin, of course.

"And I'll admit that it's not only platonic, but I still see you as my best friend and I love you as my best friend and always will. So please don't worry, it's your choice how we continue. We'll do it the way you want."

"But I don't know what I want", Minho sniffed. 

"It's okay, babe. We'll figure it out along the way and until then we'll just act like before, okay?"

When Minho didn't answer, Jisung snapped as he realized what he had just said and pulled away enough to be able to look into the other's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry! Babe was too much, wasn't it?" Jisung looked so serious, but Minho could only chuckle at the younger's wide-opened eyes and his gaping mouth. 

"Yeah, a little, given the situation", Minho laughed. "But I kinda like it", he added and felt the blush creep back onto his face. He usually really wasn't flustered that easily. _Han Jisung, what are you doing to me?_

"Okay, then I'll remember that for later", Jisung said and winked at him cheekily. 

"How are you feeling now?" Jisung's serious tone was back only seconds later and he eyed Minho attentively. 

"Better. Thanks love", Minho whispered and hid his face on Jisung's shoulder again. 

At the nickname, Minho could feel Jisung shudder underneath him and it made his heart jump. 

"You better not raise false hopes here, okay?", Jisung laughed but Minho felt like there was a hint of truth in what the younger said and he immediately felt bad for it. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. I like it too. But maybe we should wait until… until you're sure about this. Us. But if you never want that that's fine as well! Don't feel pressured, please!"

"You're too cute for your own good, you know that?", Minho snickered and resisted the urge to peck the boy as he started to pout. He leaned his head back onto the boy's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't do anything dumb. Like kissing him when they had just made the deal to act as friends.

"I'm scared", Minho finally admitted, but it was so quiet that he didn't think Jisung had heard him. But he did.

"I know. I'm scared too", Jisung admitted after some time.

"But we can still call the police and let them handle it, Minho. You don't have to go back there and meet this bastard ever again."

"They threatened me before that if I'd go to the police, they would know and kill everyone I love. I don't want that to happen. Especially now that it's not only my mother and my brother anymore."

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"I- no, I d-didn't do such thing", Minho stuttered but Jisung only laughed. 

"It's okay, hyung. I love you too but that's beside the point right now. If you really think they mean it and that they really are this dangerous, then I'll support you."

"I swear, they are. Other customers told me what they did to them when they couldn't pay their debts in time and I've seen some of their brutal acts too. I- I don't really want to think about it but they are dangerous. Very dangerous"

"Okay, I get it", Jisung sighed. "They are very dangerous, the police doesn't stand a chance against them, you're gonna meet up with that bastard again and hand him the money."

Minho nodded into the crook of the younger's neck. 

"But you're not going alone", Jisung added and it made Minho back away instantly. 

"What do you mean?!" Minho stared at him in shock.

"Do you really think I let my best friend get himself in danger _again_ without going with him? I've seen how many times they have beaten you up. I've been there last time! You going alone? That's a no-no, babe."

Minho could only gape at him and it was not only the pet name this time. All the times he had imagined how the meeting would go - and that were a lot of times as he tended to overthink - he had never thought of Jisung accompanying him. For obvious reasons. It was way too dangerous. 

"No way! You're not coming with me! They'll see you as a threat, it would be too dangerous!"

"Then let's make a compromise", Jisung said with a small smile and brushed some strands of hair out of Minho's face. The older enjoyed the touch but didn't want to focus on it right now. 

"I come with you but I'll stay hidden like last time and only come out if the situation gets out of hand. Which I don't hope. He should be happy that you can actually pay off your mother's debts, so it shouldn't be dangerous. But I still don't trust that fucker."

"Since when is my Sungie swearing so much?", Minho chuckled. 

"Since I want to protect my best friend, thank you very much. So, is it a deal?"

Minho only nodded. It was still dangerous, but he knew that Jisung could be stubborn sometimes. And he was right. Having the money with him would keep him safe and Jisung wouldn't need to come out from his hiding spot. 

"Wow, did you really just sit on my lap for an hour straight, confessed your love, _called me love,_ and said I was _your_ Sungie? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're whipped for me", Jisung smirked playfully and Minho enjoyed that the younger created a lighter mood even though they were still talking about their relationship. 

"Whipped my ass", Minho fired back but only to regret it seconds later when Jisung's smirk grew wider. 

"Maybe I'm going deaf but I could swear you just asked me to whip your ass. Kinky we are. But that'll have to wait, babe", Jisung stated jokingly and placed a kiss on Minho's forehead. 

"But seriously, it's been an hour. So get off of me because my legs are dying", Jisung grumbled and Minho got up laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was boring to you, but I wanted to have another fluff chapter before shit's going down (which is in the next chapter so stay tuned 😉). 
> 
> And I wanted to express Minho's thoughts and fears from his own perspective.
> 
> Also, someone asked if I would write spin-offs for Changlix's and Hyunmin's stories. Please let me know in the comments if you'd be interested to read that ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] If you are sensitive to violence, panic attacks or death this chapter might be triggering to you. It's not explicit and it sounds worse than it is, but I still felt like putting this here just in case <3

[Minho's POV]

The rest of the week had been pretty normal. They met their friends in the cafeteria where they told him that they had collected all the money and that he wouldn't have to worry anymore. After that, they started to distract him with their jokes, mainly being about the two new couples in the group, and Minho was grateful to them.

"And Felix really thought Binnie-hyung liked Minho-hyung at first! I tried to convince him of the contrary, but he was just too oblivious", Hyunjin laughed and leaned into his boyfriend's side. Seungmin grunted in disapproval but there was a font glint in his eyes.

"How would I not think so when he always stressed how hot he was?", Felix pouted.

"I mean, I can't blame Changbin. I _am_ hot", Minho stated smugly and Jisung who sat next to him nudged his side. 

"I would argue with you because you are obnoxiously arrogant right now, but I can't", Jisung said.

"And why is that?", Minho asked and cockily raised a brow.

"Cause you're not wrong", Jisung sighed and acted as if he had burnt his hand on Minho's arm. The group laughed at him, but secretly Jisung thought that it wasn't far from the truth. Sometimes it really felt like Minho was lighting a fire inside of him and not only because of his looks.

"Minho _is_ handsome, but not as much as my Felix", Changbin let them know and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Hyung, not in the cafeteria", Felix whined but the friends only laughed at him and his red face.

Yes, it was nice to distract himself like that, Minho thought. To act like everything was normal, like nothing was going to happen. It didn't solve his problems, but it was the only way to keep himself calm. 

In the afternoons, Jisung accompanied him to the library and in the evening they would cuddle up in Minho's bed after talking for hours at the bar he worked at. Minho was still trying to avoid the topics _Saturday_ and _relationship_ as much as he could, but Jisung made sure that it wouldn't get awkward between them. He treated him just like before, as he had promised, and waited patiently for Minho to make a move if he ever wanted to. And Minho appreciated that they were still as close as before without feeling weird about it.

It was a Friday night and the boys had come together at their friend's apartment like every week. They had been playing Monopoly for hours now, but the atmosphere became gloomier when they ended the game. Seungmin won but not even he was happy about it. Because the events of the coming night were hanging over their heads like a Sword of Damocles.

"I'm sorry, guys. I know that I ruined the mood", Minho broke the silence after a while. 

"Don't say that, Min. You didn't ruin anything", Jisung said and robbed closer on the floor they were still sitting on to side hug the older. 

"Jisung is right", Chan agreed and leaned back against Youngsoo's chest. "Of course we are worried and not as boisterous as usual. But it's not your fault."

"Could you maybe stay awake tonight?", Jisung asked the group. "I would feel better if I knew I could call you. Just in case."

"Jisung, they don't have to-", Minho started, but Youngsoo cut him short. 

"Of course, Ji. We'll stay awake and we'll be just one call away if anything happens."

"You're one of us. You're one of our closest friends and we all love you, of course we will do that", Felix exclaimed and Minho could hear the honesty in his voice. 

"I think your boyfriend is jealous now", Hyunjin cackled when noticing Changbin's grim face.

"But Binnie, you know that I only love you like that", Felix rolled his eyes and pecked the sulking boy on his lips which made the other blush and everyone else laugh. 

"Thank you", Minho breathed after the laughter had quieted down. "Thank you so much for welcoming me with open arms even though you must have thought I was an asshole at the beginning. Thank you for spending time with me. Thank you for staying with me after I've told you everything. Thank you for caring, for consoling me, for making me laugh, for creating these precious memories together. I really love you all so much", he choked out his last words because he had started to cry.

"Wow, I haven't thought that I would see the Lee Minho cry one day", Seungmin stated.

"Ha ha ha", Minho said sarcastically, but Seungmin was actually right.

His whole life he had tried to avoid crying in general, especially when others were there. He had only cried in front of his mother, his brother and Jisung a few times. But his friends were his family now and he felt comfortable enough to show his emotions in front of them even though it was still hard for him. 

He could feel Jisung's grip around him tighten and soon the others moved and joined them into a group hug. Minho was so afraid of what was coming, but right now at this moment, he couldn't be happier. He finally had found friends and with them, he had found a home. Now he was only missing Jeongin but after tonight everything was going to be easier. He was sure of it. 

~

He was walking down the dark streets of Seoul with a huge bag in his hand a few hours later. It was like last week where he had walked to the meeting place. The streetlights became fewer with every step and the state of the buildings around him was getting worse. His heart was beating so hard and fast that it was the only thing he could hear in the silence of the night. 

But this time he knew he wasn't alone. They had decided to let Jeongin join the sleepover at Chan and Youngsoo's place and they promised that a few of them would stay awake throughout the night until they heard something from him or Jisung. Minho was relieved that his brother was safe for now and that his friends were too. 

But what was just as important for him was the small boy next to him. He was firmly holding his hand and sent the older a reassuring smile from time to time. And that was everything Minho needed to be able to face the gang. 

When they neared the alley in which they had met last time, the SUV wasn't there yet, just as planned. He pulled Jisung behind the huge container the other had been hiding behind last time and crouched down with him. 

They locked eyes and Minho swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than this small boy with his fluffy hair, his full cheeks and his big eyes that outshone the stars above them and made them look like a joke. 

"You know what you have to do, right?", Minho asked with a trembling voice. They had talked about it so many times, but Minho couldn't help but ask again in his nervous state. 

"I stay here the whole time and only call the police if something extremely dangerous happens. I know. Don't worry, Minho", Jisung whispered back and cupped Minho's cheeks with his hands. 

"Wait for me", Minho whispered, barely audible. And he didn't only mean it in one way, but Jisung seemed to understand. 

"Always. But now go before they arrive." 

Jisung drew his hands away from Minho's face but still looked at him and there was so much love and sincerity in his eyes that it sent shivers down Minho's spine. 

Minho knew he had to go, but how was he supposed to do that when all he wanted was to stay by Jisung's side? Without thinking much, he pulled the younger closer again and placed his lips on Jisung's. It was a soft kiss, a pure one. But it held so much emotion and meaning for both of them that their eyes were glassy when Jisung pulled away. 

"I'll wait for you, Minho", Jisung repeated, his voice becoming a little hoarse as tears started to form in his eyes. "Come back to me."

Maybe they were both overreacting, but Minho had a funny feeling in his stomach and the tension he felt was so high that he thought he could cut it with a knife.

Minho nodded and pecked the other one last time before standing up with his bag and taking his place on the other side of the street. 

Of course, he was still extremely nervous but knowing that Jisung was here with him even though he couldn't see the other right now made it all much more bearable. 

When the headlights of the black SUV came in sight, Minho's heartbeat sped up and he had to clutch the straps of the bag more tightly not to drop it. 

The SUV came to a halt and the three figures from his last encounters got out of it. The obnoxious grin on Mr. Kim's face was enough to make Minho feel like throwing up but he pulled himself together and approached the man. 

"Well, well, well. Look who actually came with a bag this time. Minho! It's so good to see you!", the man laughed in Minho's face. 

"Can't say that about you", Minho mumbled but Mr. Kim was able to catch it and laughed even harder. It was like he didn't even care if someone heard him. Not that he had to. He was known and feared in this neighborhood. 

"Now, we don't want to be rude, do we? I assume all the money is in the bag?"

Minho nodded. 

"Sukwon, go and count it in the back of the car", the boss said and nodded to the man beside him.

"So, I'm curious, Minho. If that really is all the money, how did you get it? Did you rob a bank or stole something of value?" The man smirked but looked genuinely interested.

"I'm not a criminal like you", Minho answered with a firm voice. "I asked some people for help and they were happy to support me."

"Ah, that's how it is. Then you must have some really good friends to whom you are very important. Tell me, Minho, do you love them just as much?"

Minho gulped. He didn't know where this was going but he had a bad feeling about it. 

"What do you want, Kim? I gave you the money so why can't we just leave it at that?", Minho asked. 

"First, Sukwon has to check that it's the right sum", Mr. Kim retorted and as if on cue the other male stepped out of the black car and walked back to stand next to his boss. He only nodded at the other to confirm that the bag indeed contained all the money Minho's mother had spent for drugs. 

Minho sighed. Everything was going to be alright.

"Then I'll go now", Minho announced and was about to turn around, but he was held back by a strong hand around his wrist. 

"Not so fast, Lee", he heard Mr. Kim say when he faced him again. 

The woman, Eunkyung, was pointing her gun at him and Sukwon was now holding Minho with both his hands. Although the man was rather slim built his grip was no joke. No matter how much Minho tried to wiggle himself out of it, to hit the other or even move at all, he found himself unable to. 

"Oh Minho, I really thought you were smarter than that but I guess I was wrong", the boss of the gang burst out laughing and came intimidatingly close to Minho. 

"What do you mean?", Minho choked out, still trying to free himself from the iron grip of the other man. 

"You know, Minho, don't take it personally because I really like you. You are one of the more interesting customers I have and it's almost a pity that our meetings will stop now."

Minho felt an ice-cold hand travel along his jawline and he winced at the touch. While feeling Jisung's fingers on his face felt like breathing in a garden full of flowers, like feeling the rays of a sunrise in the mountains, like tasting the sweetness of home, this felt like the exact opposite. It made the flowers wither away, it made the sun set to make space for the darkness to spread and it took every feeling of home with it. When the hand finally left his chin, Minho let out the huge breath he had been holding. 

"As I said, don't take it personally. I'm a businessman and my business is rather dangerous."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want so that I can go and never see your horrible face again!", Minho yelled at the man, not holding back anymore. 

"It's funny that you're still thinking that you'll be able to leave this place because you won't. I'm sorry to break the news to you, boy, but I can't just let you go like that now, can I? It wouldn't be good for business if a certain boy talked out my little secrets, let's say to the police, now that I don't have your debts as leverage anymore."

"But I won't tell anyone, I swear!", Minho cried out. "As long as you let me, my family and my friends alone we have a deal and I won't tell the police or anyone else!"

"A deal!", Ms. Kim laughed. "Minho, how do you think gangs like mine survive for so long without being caught? I'll tell you. It's not by making deals but by eliminating every possible danger. And now you're one of them, so you'll have to go too."

The boss exchanged a look with the woman next to him and gestured at her gun.

Minho's eyes widened when Eunkyung raised the gun to the height of his chest. He saw how she pulled the trigger and he heard the scream and the loud gunshot, but he didn't feel it. He fell to the ground from the impact and pulled Sukwon with him. At least the grip around him loosened but something was still weighing him down. He had closed his eyes in shock and panic when he had fallen, so he couldn't see what it was. He heard the faint sound of sirens in the background and it was followed by a string of swear words.

"Boss, the cops are coming! We have to leave, _now!"_ , Minho heard a female voice shout but he couldn't really care about it as he was still suffering a panic attack. He was breathing hard and he could still feel the stifling pressure on his chest but he felt no pain. It was probably the adrenalin, but his brain couldn't really think about it. He heard a car driving away and he focused on the nearing siren sounds in order to steady his breathing. After a few moments, he had calmed down enough to open his eyes.

But as soon as he opened them, his heart began to race again and he let out a gut-wrenching scream. Because when he opened his eyes, he saw the reason why he hadn't felt the shot. Because he wasn't the one to receive it. 

Over his chest, there was lying the limb body a small boy with blond fluffy hair and squirrel-like cheeks. Jisung. Jisung hadn't stayed behind the container as promised. Jisung had thrown himself in front of Minho. Jisung has been shot. And Minho had been too immersed in his panic to notice. 

"Jisung, hey!", Minho yelled and carefully placed the other next to him on the ground. 

There was blood. So much blood and it was coming from the side of the boy on the ground. Minho's best friend. A person he loved dearly. 

Minho sobbed, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Minho got out of his coat and pulled off his pullover. He moved Jisung's clothes aside and almost gagged when he saw how bad the wound looked. But he pulled himself together and pressed his pullover hard onto it. 

"Jisung! Love, please open your eyes!" Minho had tears stream down his face by now.

He lowered his head onto the other's chest. Thank God, he could hear a heartbeat. But it was very weak. He could also feel the younger boy's breath, but it was just as unsteady as his heart. 

"Sir, you have to step aside", a voice suddenly called out to him.

Minho flinched, but he looked up to see a woman kneeling next to him and Jisung.

"Sir, you did well. But now we'll take care of your friend, alright?"

Minho was too perplex to react, but he let himself guide away from someone else. He knew that they could take better care of Jisung than he could.

"Sir, are you okay?", the girl that had guided him away asked. She could barely be older than himself. 

"Are you hurt?", the nurse asked again and made Minho sit down in what he recognized as an ambulance.

"No", Minho shook his head maybe a little too hard because he started to feel dizzy. "But Jisung is hurt and I didn't know because I was only focusing on myself. He is bleeding, he was shot. Will he die? Please tell me he won't die!"

Now Minho was back to crying his eyes out and shake in panic. 

"We'll try our best to rescue him. But now you will breathe with me to calm down, okay? Everything is going to be alright and none of this is your fault. Now try to concentrate on your breathing."

Minho nodded and tried to match the breathing pattern the girl was following.

"Would you mind telling me your name?", the girl asked with a soothing voice when his breathing became calmer and his tears ebbed away. 

"Minho", he replied with a small voice. Now that he was back to his senses more or less, he started to feel uncomfortable with the girl's presence even though he was thankful for her help. 

Right at this moment, the doors of the ambulance opened and Jisung was carried in on a litter. Minho snapped up and went to Jisung's side immediately, but he was held back by the nurse.

"Minho, if you want to help your friend then let them do their work", she said calmly, but still firm enough to make clear that there was no room for discussion. 

Minho sighed and sat back. The whole ride to the hospital felt like hell because he could only watch how Jisung was treated without helping. But the worst was that the boy looked so pale and lifeless. If Jisung didn't survive this, Minho wouldn't know what to do. Jisung had changed his life completely. Minho had opened up to other people again and finally felt like he had found his place. He had slowly fallen in love with the bright boy and he felt more ready to be in a relationship than ever. But it could be too late now. If Jisung didn't survive this, Minho would lose the person most important to him. He would lose his greatest support, his best friend and his true love. If Jisung didn't survive this, Minho wasn't sure if he could live on. Maybe he would die too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry to end this chapter on such a negative note! I hope you'll still continue to read this fanfic ^^
> 
> I don't know how often I'll be able to upload over the next days because I have an important exam on Monday. So I feel even worse with leaving you with this cliffhanger, but maybe I'll still manage to proofread (and maybe rewrite) the next chapters in between my studying sessions 😅💞


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] Just as yesterday, this chapter might be triggering to you if you are sensitive to violence or death.

[Jisung's POV, a few hours before]

They were walking down the black streets of Seoul together, hand in hand. Jisung gave his best to appear as positive as possible and smiled at Minho every now and then to reassure and support him. But inside of him, it looked different.

He was not only nervous, but he also had a bad feeling about this. He still thought that it would have been better to get the police involved, but he trusted Minho and he had promised him to only do so in case of an emergency. 

Jisung recognized the street immediately and let Minho guide him behind the container which would be his hiding spot again. 

When he looked up, he could see that Minho was staring at him intensively and slightly blushed at the sight. Minho was the most beautiful human being on earth, so why was he looking at Jisung like that?

"You know what you have to do, right?", Minho asked and Jisung couldn't help but hear the uncertainty in it. The boy must have been just as nervous as he was himself. 

"I stay here the whole time and only call the police if something extremely dangerous happens. I know. Don't worry, Minho", Jisung replied quietly. He took Minho's face in his hands to reassure him that he actually meant it. 

"Wait for me", Minho whispered and if Jisung hadn't been so close he wouldn't have been able to hear it. When he looked into the other's eyes, he knew that he meant not only to wait behind the container but also to wait for him until he was ready to take the next step. The words sent shivers through his body. 

"Always. But now go before they arrive." 

Jisung's hands left Minho's face, but his eyes couldn't do the same. Before he knew what was happening, he felt hands pulling him closer and lips weakly pressing onto his own. They were soft and the kiss felt so genuine that Jisung thought he might cry right then and there. It was like Minho tried to tell him that everything was going to be okay and he believed him. As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, he knew they couldn't, so he pulled away after a few seconds. 

"I'll wait for you, Minho", Jisung breathed. "Come back to me."

Minho nodded and pecked the other one last time before standing up with his bag and taking his spot on the other side of the street. 

Jisung's eyes followed him and he couldn't help but let the tears fall. He was so scared for Minho but there wasn't much he could do in his position so he waited silently until the gang arrived. 

"Well, well, well. Look who actually came with a bag this time. Minho! It's so good to see you!"

The laugh Jisung heard was disgusting. He was so close to forgetting everything Minho had told him and jumping out from his spot just to punch this awful man in the face.

"Can't say that about you", he caught Minho say. 

"Now, we don't want to be rude, do we? I assume all the money is in the bag?"

"Sukwon, go and count it in the back of the car."

"So, I'm curious, Minho. If that really is all the money, how did you get it? Did you rob a bank or stole something of value?"

"I'm not a criminal like you", he heard Minho's voice say. "I asked some people for help and they were happy to support me."

"Ah, that's how it is. Then you must have some really good friends to whom you are very important. Tell me, Minho, do you love them just as much?"

Jisung shivered at the man's words and got his phone from the pocket of his coat. 

[Group Chat]

**TheSquirrel™** _I don't like how this is going [02:03]_

 **BangChannie** _What why? What is happening Sungie? [02:03]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _Nothing yet. But I don't like how that guy is talking about Minho. And about us [02:04]_

"Then I'll go now", he heard Minho say and Jisung's head snapped up. He hadn't quite followed the conversation when he had texted the others, but it seemed like they had counted the money and were letting Minho go. Jisung sighed. Maybe he had been wrong after all. 

"Not so fast, Lee", he heard Mr. Kim's disgusting voice say. It made Jisung look around the corner of the container and that was when he snapped. 

The woman was directly pointing her gun at Minho and Jisung knew that she wasn't afraid to use it. 

"Oh Minho, I really thought you were smarter than that but I guess I was wrong."

That was enough. Jisung had to do something. Nothing had happened yet, but he didn't want to push his luck. 

[Group Chat]

**TheSquirrel™** _Call the police [02:07]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _I don't care if I'm overreacting but call the damn police [02:07]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _And the ambulance [02:07]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _Now [02:07]_

"What do you mean?", Minho asked.

"You know, Minho, don't take it personally because I really like you. You are one of the more interesting customers I have and it's almost a pity that our meetings will stop now."

Jisung saw how the man's hand touched Minho's face and it made him livid. He knew how much Minho hated to be touched. Sure, he's comfortable with him now, but it had taken quite some time. And that this bastard was touching Minho like this was affecting Jisung more than it should, as he wasn't the one being touched. 

[Group Chat]

**YoungZoo** _They are on their way [02:09]_

 **BangChannie** _Jisung, what's happening? Should we come too? [02:09]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _No way, stay where you are [02:10]_

"As I said, don't take it personally. I'm a businessman and my business is rather dangerous."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want so that I can go and never see your horrible face again!", Minho yelled. Jisung was proud that Minho was so confident. But at the same time, he wished he wasn't because he didn't want the other to anger the man or the woman with the pistol.

[Group Chat]

**TheSquirrel™** _I don't know what's happening but they have a gun pointed at Minho and I'm scared [02:11]_

"It's funny that you're still thinking that you'll be able to leave this place because you won't. I'm sorry to bring this to you, boy, but I can't just let you go like that now, can I? It wouldn't be good for business if a certain boy talked out my little secrets, let's say to the police, now that I don't have your debts as leverage anymore."

"But I won't tell anyone, I swear!", Minho cried out. "As long as you let me, my family and my friends alone we have a deal and I won't tell the police or anyone else!"

Jisung shivered. This was not good. This was not good at all. He peeked around the container and saw how the woman tightened her grip around the gun. 

"A deal!", Ms. Kim laughed. "Minho, how do you think gangs like mine survive for so long without being caught? I'll tell you. It's not by making deals but by eliminating every possible danger. And now you're one of them, so you'll have to go too."

The boss exchanged a look with the woman next to him and gestured at her gun. 

Jisung didn't wait to see what would happen next. He got up from the ground faster than he thought was possible and ran like his life depended on it. Because it was actually Minho's life that was in danger and that was more important to him than his own.

He saw how the woman raised the gun, but before she could pull the trigger and shoot Minho, Jisung jumped right in front of him and brought Minho and the man who was holding him to the ground. He felt a horrible pain in his side and let out a scream, but he was glad because it meant that he had managed to protect Minho. 

He heard the sirens of the police and the ambulance in the distance. He heard how the gang left. He heard Minho breathing under him even though it was a little too fast. But it was all he needed. Minho was safe. Minho was alive.

He heard a scream and his name being called out, but he couldn't reply, couldn't open his eyes, couldn't do anything but drift farther into what felt like a deep sleep. 

"Jisung! Love, please open your eyes!" 

Jisung could hear the worry in Minho's voice and he wanted to console him, tell him that he's gonna be fine. But he was too far away to answer. The darkness was already engulfing him like a bittersweet dream. 

~

_He dreamed the same dream he had had months ago when he had first met Minho._

_The boy was lying on the ground, crying and injured, but it was the first time that Jisung was able to move closer. He embraced the boy tightly, but after a while, he backed away enough to take another look at the other. Minho's tears had dried and he was looking at him with warm eyes, but the wounds were still there. So Jisung took it upon himself to place a feather-light kiss onto every single one of them. He was taken aback when he saw that the injuries that he kissed were healing and being replaced by growing flowers in all shapes and colors._

_"Minho, what is this? Am I dreaming or am I dead?", Jisung asked with a trembling voice._

_"You're not dead, love", Minho replied. "Not yet."_

_Jisung shivered. He felt lost. His environment was as vacant as in the dream he had had before, the only difference was that there was no thunderstorm around him. No, it was calm. Almost too calm._

_"Minho, I'm afraid."_

_"Me too, Ji. Me too."_

_Just when he wanted to reach out to Minho again, he felt something prickling on his back. When he turned around, he saw that it was a ray of light that landed on him. He felt drawn to that light and without noticing he made a few steps towards it. It felt relieving, as if it took all the weight away from his shoulders. But then he remembered that Minho was still sitting on the ground a few feet away._

_"If I go there, I'll die?", he asked and faced the other._

_Minho nodded._

_"Why do I want to go there then? Why does it feel so warm and why is this so cliché?"_

_"It is solely your choice now, Jisung. The doctors are doing their best. But if you don't have the will to live, you won't."_

_Jisung shuddered and looked back to the light. He couldn't describe it any differently. It felt warm and peaceful and good._

_"I really want to go there", Jisung whispered and he saw how Minho nodded._

_But the light didn't feel as warm as Minho's touch, not as peaceful as lying in the other's arms. It felt like love, but it couldn't compete with the love that Minho made him feel. It felt like home, but not as much as Minho did._

_"But it will have to wait because I want to be with you even more."_

_Jisung ran back and let himself down next to Minho. He crushed the other in a hug, but it didn't feel right. He had to wake up to feel the real Minho, his real love, his real home. So he did._

Jisung opened his eyes to a blinding light and he was almost afraid that he hadn't managed to wake up but had followed that light in his dream instead. But when he heard the beeping sound next to him and when his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, he knew where he was. He had only been there for visits, but he would always recognize the sterile smell and the white walls of a hospital room.

A sudden caught built up in his thought because it was so dry and it made the figure next to him, that he hadn't noticed before, jolt up. 

"Jisung!", he heard Minho's voice and it demanded a lot of strength from Jisung to stop coughing and glance at the other boy he was so desperate to see. 

"Here, drink something", Minho said and lifted Jisung's breathing mask so that he could take a sip. 

Jisung complied and took a huge gulp to moisten his throat. Minho placed the glass away and put the breathing mask back. Jisung took the opportunity to scan the older's face. 

He looked tired and had deep shadows under his eyes, but he also seemed to be relieved. Minho was as stunning as ever, so Jisung couldn't help but reach out to move his hair out of his face. 

"You are so beautiful", Jisung croaked out as his voice was still hoarse from not drinking for too long. 

"And you are impossible, Han Jisung", Minho shook his head but smiled. Oh, how much Jisung had wanted to see that smile again.

"You are unconscious for three days and when you suddenly wake up the first thing you say is this."

"Because I mean it."

"I love you, Ji", Minho suddenly said and Jisung's eyes widened. 

The older had never told him directly and it felt a lot different from the 'I like you too' a few days ago. 

"I'm so sorry Jisung", the older continued and he seemed to be close to tears. "When I heard the shot, I panicked and didn't open my eyes again. When I finally did, I saw you on me, bleeding. Gosh, Jisung why did you even do this? You could have died, you could have-"

Minho was full-on crying now and Jisung tried his best to pull the other into a hug, but it was difficult with all the wires connected to him.

"And you almost did because I was too stupid to realize it. Jisung, I could have never forgiven myself if you hadn't made it. I'm so sorry and I love you. I knew before but now I realized that I had to tell you. I had to tell you how much you mean to do me and how badly I want to be your boyfriend. But I understand if you don't want that anymore. I understand-"

But Jisung interrupted Minho by placing a finger on his lips. He took off his mask again so that he could talk to Minho properly. He didn't need it anyway. 

"It's okay, hyung. You did nothing wrong and I love you. So much. And I would love to be your boyfriend."

Minho let out a long breath and sunk further into Jisung's embrace, still careful not to hurt him.

"You really thought I wouldn't want you?", Jisung asked in disbelief. Minho only nodded. 

"Babe, look at me", Jisung demanded and Minho lifted his head to make eye contact.

"I was the one to jump in front of that bullet and I don't regret it in any way. It is totally normal to panic when you are about to be shot, so don't blame yourself. I'm fine now and I love you. You're the most important person to me and I love you with all my heart."

Minho responded with a peck on Jisung's lips but it was tentative and careful. 

"I won't break, hyung", Jisung pouted and it made Minho kiss him again, but deeper this time. Jisung sighed into the kiss because he had missed it so much, although for him their last kiss felt like only a few hours ago. 

"I slept for three days you said?", Jisung suddenly asked and broke the kiss. 

Minho hummed in response. 

"What happened after… you know…?"

"The ambulance arrived to take care of you while the police went to chase the gang. They got them, can you imagine? The trial is in a few days and I'm sure they won't set a foot out of prison for a long time. Anyways, the ambulance took us to the hospital and I texted the other's to come along. We waited and waited for the doctors to tell us you were alright. But they… they didn't for such a long time. Later they told us that they were almost giving up, but that your state suddenly got better and that you were stable now. You can't imagine how relieved I was. Those were the worst hours of my life because I thought I was going to lose you."

"But, you didn't, hyung. I told you, I would wait for you. Thank you, that you waited for me too", Jisung said and caressed the others cheek. 

"But where are the others now?"

"Oh my God, you are right. I have to tell them and I have to tell a doctor. They must all be somewhere outside. I'll look for them, okay? But I'll be back in a second", Minho said.

"Sure, babe", Jisung replied and gave the other a chaste kiss before he left. 

After the doctor checked on him, his friends were allowed in the room. And of course, they totally ignored the doctor's warning of being quiet and calm as Jisung needed to rest. 

Changbin was the first to storm to his side and take his hand in his own, but he was at least being careful. You couldn't say that about the freckled boy that gave Jisung a crushing hug and started crying. Jisung hissed out in pain and Felix was pulled away by Minho's strong arms. The older gave him a warning look and Felix quickly apologized. 

"I'm so sorry, Sungie. I was just so worried and I thought you would die and I missed you so much and-"

"Binnie, can you please stop your boyfriend before he hurts Jisung or himself?", Jisung heard Youngsoo's calm voice say. 

"Youngsoo-hyung! Channie-hyung!", Jisung exclaimed when he saw the two standing at the back of the group. "Thank you so much for calling the ambulance", he said with a shy smile. 

"No, Sungie. That was all on you. You saved your own life", Chan responded and moved forward to hug him carefully. 

Youngsoo was the next to embrace him, then Hyunjin and Seungmin and even Jeongin was there and hugged him tightly without hurting his wound. 

"Hyung, I was so scared!", Jeongin said and Jisung could see tears welling up in his eyes. 

"No need for that, Innie. I'm alive and the police took care of the gang. Everything is going to be okay now", Jisung reassured the younger and ruffled his hair. 

"Thank you, hyung. You were so brave and thanks to you, my brother is alive and can live an easier life now. He's so lucky to have you as a friend!"

"Boyfriend", Jisung corrected and Jeongin's eyes widened. 

"What?!", the boy with braces asked perplexed and Jisung chuckled even though his side hurt even more at that. 

"I'm his boyfriend", Jisung repeated and that was when hell broke loose ones again because his friends were the idiots they were. 

They all made a huge fuss about it and screamed and asked questions.

"Since when?!"

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend!"

"Oh my God, I think Felix fainted!"

"I can't believe it, you two are the cutest couple ever! Besides Youngsoo and me, of course!"

"I knew this was going to happen."

"Same."

But in the end, they all congratulated them and were happy for them. Jisung really loved his friends so much and he couldn't be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is back and they are finally together ~ Took them long enough 😅
> 
> I hope you didn't find this boring as you've basically already read the first half. But I wanted to show Jisung's point of view too ~
> 
> Also this is very off-topic, but- My school will be closed for 5 weeks starting on Tuesday because of the corona virus and right after I'm going to write my finals. It's like the worst timing ever for me but as long as I'm able to write my finals I'll take it.
> 
> How is the situation in your country? I hope you all stay healthy and safe 💗 Luv you (｡･ω-｡)ﾉ♡


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] So this is only Minsung making out. There is no smut but if this makes you uncomfortable you can just skip this chapter ♡
> 
> Also the perspective in this and the next chapter will switch sometimes between Jisung and Minho. I hope it's not too confusing 🙈

It was a few days later that Jisung was able to leave the hospital and Minho carried him bridal style into their dorm. Minho's dorm, to be exact. But in the last weeks, he had stayed there so much he had practically already moved there. 

Minho was careful when he let the boy down on the mattress and took off his shoes and jacket. When the older placed the items away, Jisung grabbed his wrist.

"Don't stop", Jisung whispered and it sent shivers down the older's spine. 

"What do you mean, love?"

"It's okay if you don't want to, but... ", Jisung said but didn't really know how to word what he desired. 

"Just say it, Ji."

"I want you. Close. If you would want that too."

Jisung turned his head to the window so that Minho couldn't see how red his cheeks were. Jisung cursed himself for letting the words slip out of his mouth. They were only together for a couple of days and it had taken Minho so long to come to terms with his feelings and to be okay with being touched at all. So why would he want to go further now? It was way too soon. Jisung knew it and he felt bad for even proposing the idea.

"Ji, look at me", Minho said and Jisung turned his head.

"I love you. And I want that too. But maybe right now isn't the time. Not because I'm not ready 'cause hell am I ready to be as close with you as possible. But love, you're still hurt. I think it would be better to wait."

Jisung was quick to shake his head at that. 

"I'm fine, Minho. We can be careful and not go all the way and - fuck please just kiss me already", Jisung breathed out and he didn't have to tell Minho twice.

Seconds later he was on top of the younger, very careful not to touch his injury, and watched his face closely. Jisung looked so ethereal in the bright light of the moon that came through the window. It emphasized the softness of his features and made him look even younger than usual. It was the most beautiful sight Minho had ever had and he asked himself yet again how he deserved someone like this. Someone so beautiful, so kind and so in love with him.

"Babe, are you just going to stare?", Jisung teased and grinned smugly, but Minho could hear the impatience and maybe even nervousness through it.

So he bent further down, still really carefully, and traced every inch of the younger's face with his fingertips before softly placing his lips onto the other's.

Jisung sighed into the kiss. He had waited for so long and Minho's smooth lips felt amazing on his own. They tasted sweet and felt so warm and that warmth was spreading throughout his whole body.

Although Jisung loved and appreciated how tender Minho was with him, he needed more, so he deepened the kiss and pulled Minho closer. But Minho stopped and backed away. He even sat up so that all the heat Jisung had felt before left him again and he couldn't help but shiver.

"Was that too much? Did I make you feel uncomfortable?", Jisung panicked.

"No, no. Don't worry, that's not it", Minho assured him. "But I feel like I'm about to hurt you with everything we do."

"But it doesn't hurt at all! Is that really the only reason?"

Minho nodded and shrugged sheepishly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I promise that if I feel the slightest pain I'll tell you, okay?", Jisung said with the most soothing voice he could manage and pulled the other back down to peck his lips.

Minho nodded and let his lips wander to Jisung's jaw along which he placed light kisses until he reached the other's neck. He licked along it in small motions and sucked on the skin hard enough to leave marks but not enough to be hurtful. Jisung couldn't control the small moans that were leaving his mouth at the pleasure he felt and it encouraged Minho to continue his actions.

"Gosh, how can you be so beautiful and hot at the same time?", Minho asked and connected their lips again. 

The kiss was hotter and needier than before and exactly what Jisung wanted at the moment. He let his tongue explore the older's mouth and buried his hands in Minho's hair. Jisung slightly pulled at it which made Minho groan and it sounded heavenly in Jisung's ears.

When they pulled away after what felt like hours they were both panting heavily and Jisung could feel how hot his cheeks were. In the heat of the moment, Jisung didn't think and let his hands slip under Minho's shirt. He could feel him stiffen.

"Is that too much?", Jisung asked, afraid he had gone too far. 

"Not at all, love", Minho replied softly and Jisung sighed relieved. "I'm enjoying this very much", he clarified smiling and kissed Jisung chastely.

Jisung was relieved to hear that. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable and he understood that it would be hard for him after not having this or any kind of contact with other people for so long. 

After exchanging some sweet kisses, Jisung tried to sit up. He closed his eyes when he felt the pain shooting through his body and it alerted his boyfriend.

"Ji, are you okay?", he could hear Minho's concerned voice and opened his eyes again. 

"Yes. More than okay", Jisung replied and pulled the older into another kiss.

"I can see that it hurts, love. We can stop", Minho proposed but Jisung shook his head.

"It was only for a moment. So stop worrying", Jisung replied and kissed the other to silent every possible objection.

In this position, it was easier for him to free the other from his shirt. So that was exactly what he did. He broke the kiss to pull the fabric over Minho's head and he could only stare when he exposed the other's bare stomach. Minho wasn't too muscled, but his body was toned from dancing for years and it was the most attractive thing Jisung had ever seen.

"Like what you see, love?", Minho asked with a cocky grin and Jisung nodded eagerly. The other could only laugh at his adorable behavior, but Jisung wasn't embarrassed because he was staring. His boyfriend was beautiful inside and out and there was nothing wrong with letting him know.

Jisung let his hand explore Minho's shoulders, his bare chest and his abs and followed with his mouth to plaster the other's body with kisses. Minho shivered and goosebumps were spreading all over his skin. He sighed happily. Minho grabbed the hoodie the younger was wearing and carefully took it off. 

Jisung's body was a stark contrast against the older's and he knew it. He was skinny and half of his abdomen was covered by a huge bandage. Ashamed, Jisung looked away. 

"You are beautiful, Sungie. And I won't allow you to think otherwise", Minho declared with the softest voice ever. It hurt the older boy to see the love of his life shrink into himself like that. Jisung was beautiful in his own ways and he was damn attractive to Minho.

"I love you", Minho whispered and it made Jisung look back at him.

"I love you too, Minho."

Now it was Minho's turn to shower every inch of Jisung's body in kisses in order to make the other lose his self-consciousness. Jisung leaned back against the headboard and enjoyed how Minho's lips felt on his skin, how warm his tongue was and how delicate the hold on his hips.

They continued to show each other their love with their touches, the exchanged looks and sensual kisses until late at night. Jisung appreciated how considerate Minho was the whole time and they enjoyed their proximity without going too far. But for the moment it was just right and all Jisung wanted and needed.

With Minho being so close to him, he felt like there was nothing they couldn't face together. Tomorrow they both had to testify in court, but it was going to be okay. With Minho at his side, everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I've never written something like this and ughh I'm just going to hide somewhere now 🙈
> 
> Can't believe there is only one chapter left... Are you ready? 😅


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❗Chan's boyfriend has been changed to Youngsoo who's an original character and not related to any real person. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion if you're in the middle of reading this story right now, but I thought it would be better this way. So please welcome Youngsoo to the story and enjoy reading, thanks for your understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, let's get it 🤧✨

"It's over, Jisung. The gang is in jail and it's finally over. I can't believe it", Minho said when they left the court.

Jisung, Minho and some other customers of the gang had told the judge about the gang's atrocities and with so much evidence there was no way this would end differently. But Jisung still couldn't believe it too. 

"I know, me neither. But I'm so happy", Jisung said. Minho nodded in agreement and pulled the other closer to kiss him. 

"Hey lovebirds, take a room", Hyunjin yelled from behind when all of their friends exited the courtroom and rolled his eyes, but he watched his friends with a fond look. 

"I think Minho here has to take care of something else before that", Youngsoo remarked seriously and it made Jisung let go of the other. 

He saw that Minho's mother was standing a few feet away from them as she had been a witness as well. But she didn't hold up her happy and healthy attitude anymore. Instead, she looked rather insecure as she tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone. 

"You have to talk to her, Min", Jisung said and toned down his voice so that only Minho could hear him. 

"I know", Minho sighed and rested his head on Jisung's shoulder. "But I can't do it alone, please stay with me."

"Minho, you are so strong and you have your brother at your side. I really think this is something you have to do on your own", Jisung replied softly. 

Of course, he wanted to support Minho as much as he could, but this was not his conversation to have.

Minho sighed again but nodded. Jisung and his group of friends walked into the other direction to give the three some privacy. Now only Minho, Jeongin and their mother were left.

"Mom, we have to talk about what is going to happen now. I know you don't want to, but-", Minho started, but was interrupted by his mother. 

"I know, Minho. I have already looked for a clinic for people… people with the same problems as mine. Two of your friends have talked to me and offered to take in Jeongin until he is off age or until he enters college."

Minho hadn't expected his mother to say any of this or to agree at all, but he was extremely relieved. 

"Is that okay for you, Innie?", Minho asked, but the bright smile his brother gave him was enough to know that Jeongin was more than fine with living together with Chan and Youngsoo. 

"Then that's settled", Minho confirmed and turned around, but he was held back by his mother. 

"Minho, I-", she started but Minho only glared at her. 

"I want to apologize for everything I did to you. You two. I was heartbroken when your father died, but I had no right to be so selfish. You were so young, too young, and I abandoned you. I left you alone at home with your little brother and you had to carry this burden until now. I want you to know how sorry I am and I want to thank you. I don't know what would have happened to Jeongin without you. I'm so glad he had someone who showed him that he was loved when I didn't. But I can never forgive myself that you never had someone like that. I'm glad that you have Jisung now, I can see how good he is to you and I wish you all the best. I just wanted to let you know that I am aware of what I did and that I really want to change. You paid my debts and I can't thank you enough for that. Now I won't make any new ones, I promise. I don't expect you to forgive me. But please believe me when I say that I love you two. So much."

Jeongin was the first one to move to hug their mother that had tears rolling down her face. There was nothing left of the strong facade she used to keep up. Now she only was a broken woman.

"I love you too, mom, and I forgive you. I'll try to visit you as often as I can", Jeongin announced with a bright smile, but he had tears in his eyes as well. 

Minho hesitantly wrapped his arms around the two and sighed. 

"I'll visit too", Minho breathed, but he couldn't make himself say anything else because he wouldn't mean it. He believed that his mother was sorry, but he didn't know if he could forgive her. Deep in his heart, he held strong emotions towards this woman and he had surely loved her as a child. But right now, saying that he loved her felt wrong. His mother, however, seemed content with his promise to visit her in the clinic.

"Are you okay?", Jisung asked Minho when he and Jeongin joined the group. The concern in his voice was clear.

"I don't know", Minho admitted and leaned into Jisung's healthy side. 

"She apologized and said that she wants to change. She'll go into a clinic and Jeongin will stay with Chan-hyung and Youngsoo-hyung", Minho explained. "I could feel that she was truthfully sorry for what she made me go through, but I don't think that I can forgive her. Not yet at least. Does that make me a bad son?"

He felt Jisung wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on top of his head. 

"Of course not. No one expects you to forgive her. She has made your life so hard, it is okay to be angry or sad or scared or everything together. But if she really changes, then maybe you can get closer to her again. Only if you want that, of course. It will take time and maybe you still won't be able to forgive her in the end. But maybe it will heal your wounds enough to let you move on."

"Wow, how do you always find the right words in every situation?", Minho chuckled and blinked his tears away. 

"I'm a songwriter after all", Jisung shrugged smugly and they both laughed.

"We're all going to our place now", Chan told them. "Are you coming along?"

"Actually, I've planned to take Minho on a date", Jisung replied shyly and Minho's eyes widened in surprise. 

"We don't have to of course", Jisung quickly said. "I totally understand if everything is too much for you right now and if you don't want to think about relationship stuff."

"I would love to go on a date with you, Jisung", Minho said smiling and he could feel the younger relax next to him. 

"Okay, then. We'll join you in a few hours if that's alright", Jisung grinned. 

"Sure", Chan said smiling at the two and caught up with the others that were already leaving. 

"Now, where are we going?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise", Jisung replied with the most beautiful smile Minho has ever seen. 

To Minho's delight, they went to a cat cafe. Jisung really knew exactly how to distract him and how to make him happy. Minho couldn't stop smiling the whole time because the cats were adorable and his boyfriend was too. 

"I definitely want a cat after university", Minho sighed while petting the fluffy kitten between its ears. 

"Then we'll have one", Jisung replied and smiled at the angora on his lap. 

"We?", Minho asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Jisung's eyes widened and he began to stutter. "W-we don't have to live together, of course. I mean we haven't been dating for a long time and things can change and-"

"It's okay, Sungie", Minho laughed. "I'd love to live together with you and I don't think that anything could change how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me then?", Jisung suddenly asked with a seductive tone to his voice and fluttered his eyelashes while inching closer. 

"I guess you're alright", Minho answered, not giving in to the other's flirting. 

"Oh, alright? Are you sure?", Jisung questioned and placed a kiss on his neck, on his jaw and onto the corner of his mouth. 

"Maybe more than alright", Minho mumbled and pulled Jisung into a real kiss.

He felt his body tingle at the sensation of Jisung's lips and his hands around his neck. The younger practically melted into the kiss and it made the cat on his lap jump off. 

They both pulled away surprised but could only laugh when the cat looked at them reproachfully.

"Do you remember when I told you that finance actually wasn't so bad after all?", Minho suddenly asked.

"Of course I remember how you lied to me on our first date", Jisung replied laughing.

"First of all, I didn't lie. I still think that finance isn't the worst. And second of all, that wasn't even a date!", Minho declared and pouted. It was an adorable sight.

"I bet Binnie will argue with that."

"Changbin will argue with everything just for the sake of it", Minho rolled his eyes and placed a grey kitten on his thigh.

"I didn't even like you like that back then."

"No way!", Jisung exclaimed in fake shock. "I thought it was love at first sight for both of us!" Jisung clutched his heart to emphasize his point.

"It's hard to fall in love with a sleep-deprived squirrel that kept me from closing the library, don't you think?", Minho snorted.

Actually, the opposite was the case. Because not falling in love with this adorable full-cheeked boy had proven to be impossible for him.

"But you still did."

"And I would do it time and time again", Minho breathed and placed another kiss on Jisung's lips.

"I love you, Jisung."

"And I love you, Minho."

"But wait, you have totally distracted me!", Minho exclaimed with wide eyes and it made the kitten on his lap flinch. Jisung only giggled at him.

"I was talking about finance and how I still kinda like it. But I think that I spend too little time on what I actually want to do even if it's just a hobby, which is dancing. I thought that maybe I could add a dance minor. Later I could help to teach in Felix's studio if he ever opens one and still work in the finance field. What do you think?"

"That is a great idea, hyung, if that's what you want! Now that you don't have to work so many jobs anymore, you have more time to focus on dance and I know how much you love it. I'm really proud of you, Minho. For facing the gang, for talking to your mom, for choosing what you really want."

"All I want is you", Minho replied and smirked.

"You're so cheesy, hyung!", Jisung complained but smiled and leaned into a kiss.

Right at that moment, both of their phones started to vibrate as if they were bombarded with messages. And they were.

[Group Chat]

_Lixie added BabyFox_

**BabyFox** _But I'm not a baby! [18:23]_

 **Lixie** _Yes, you are [18:23]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Lol he complains about being called a baby but not about being called a fox [18:23]_

 **BangChannie** _Yes, you are_ **my** _baby [18:24]_

 **TheSeungmin** _That was so uncalled for, Chan [18:24]_

 **BangChannie** _Hyung* [18:24]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Chan* [18:24]_

 **YoungZoo** _Are you really adopting a child without me, Channie? [18:25]_

 **BangChannie** _Nooo you can be his daddy too! [18:26]_

 **BabyFox** _I didn't ask for a father tho? [18:26]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Lol did he really say daddy? Djsisoks [18:26]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Do you think you can start your messages with something else than lol? [18:27]_

 **DarkBinnie** _Lol no [18:27]_

 **TheSeungmin** _You're helpless [18:28]_

 **HyunGin** _Uhhhm hello? Is it just me or is this group chat even weirder and more confusing than usual?_

 **TheSquirrel™** _No, it's not only you [18:29]_

 **TheSquirrel™** _What are you guys even doing? [18:29]_

 **YoungZoo** _We are waiting for the three couples to come back from their dates. After you left, everyone else wanted to go out as well_ 🙄 _[18:31]_

 **BangChannie** _So we stayed with our baby~ [18:31]_

 **BabyFox** _I'm_ not _a baby! [18:32]_

 **BabyFox** _But we actually started to move some of my stuff to hyungs' apartment and I'm so excited! [18:33]_

 **MinHoe** _Already? [18:34]_

 **BabyFox** _Yeah, is that a problem Hyungie? [18:34]_

 **MinHoe** _Not at all, Innie. I'm glad that you are so happy with this! [18:35]_

 **BabyFox** _I am! [18:35]_

 **BangChannie** _Ohh Hyunjin and Seungmin arrived! [18:37]_

 **TheSeungmin** _Yeah, and I'll start the movie exactly at 19:00 so hurry your asses [18:38]_

"I guess we should get going then if we still want to get a seat", Jisung laughed and got up to bid all the cats goodbye. Minho really had the most adorable boyfriend, he thought.

Hand in hand they walked to their friends' apartment. When they arrived, everyone else was already there and Seungmin had indeed already started the movie, even though it was not over five past seven. Jisung rolled his eyes but smiled at his friends that were huddled up on the couches.

Minho let himself down next to his brother and carefully pulled Jisung into a hug. He could definitely get used to this. With the people he loved most at his side, he felt like he could do anything. Even if it meant to face his mother. Even if it meant to face his past. The future wouldn't be easy for him, but with his friends next to him, his family, his _home_ , he was going to get through it and come out stronger. A few months back he hadn't thought it was possible, but meeting this strange boy at 2 am in the library that had a thing for sleeping on tables in public had changed his life completely. And he was so grateful for that.

"Thank you", Minho whispered into Jisung's ears and placed a kiss onto his forehead.

He didn't have to explain anything because Jisung knew exactly what he had meant.

"Thank you", Jisung answered with the same words because he was just as thankful for meeting the other. 

Maybe Jisung hadn't had an equally tough life as Minho. He had had friends that he loved and he had lived his passion through creating music. But Minho had completed his life in a way only he could. He made Jisung feel happy and appreciated and loved. Like he finally was at home. 

And with each other, they both had found their way home.

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh skkdwk I can't believe it's over 😶 I hope you are somehow content with the end and that you enjoyed the whole story ~
> 
> Now I have to say that I'm speechless! I started to upload this story 15 days ago and it has already reached 100 kudos, over 1k hits and you wrote so many comments! I want to thank every single one of you for reading this story, for leaving love and for writing comments. They always make my day 🤧❤
> 
> This story is over now, but I'm pretty sure I'll write a spin-off for Hyunmin and Changlix. If you are interested in reading that, just check out my profile from time to time or subscribe so that you won't miss it ~
> 
> I would be glad if you left your opinion on this whole story and gave some criticism to my writing ♡ What can I improve? Would you read another of my fanfiction if I wrote one?
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this until the end! I hope you're all doing good and stay healthy! 💗


End file.
